


Kottagecore

by motherofdracaenas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Nice Kylo, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofdracaenas/pseuds/motherofdracaenas
Summary: The Supreme Leader's ship crashes near your cottage. When you attempt to nurse him back to health, he becomes rather enchanted with your simple lifestyle...and you.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 91
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This was an idea I'd been sitting on. The angst of my other fic can be mentally draining to write sometimes, so I dove into this one to maintain a healthy balance. I hope you enjoy!

The cross-guard saber was a pretty obvious giveaway. Everyone knew that thing belonged to the most feared man in the galaxy. There were stories only spoken in the hush of the night about how entire civilizations had been toppled with a swing of its fiery blade. 

You sat hunched over in your wicker chair, biting your nails anxiously. You were studying the hilt from across the room as it laid on the table - eyeing it intensely as if it would spring to life and ignite at any second. It had been the only thing salvaged from the crash…well the only other thing besides the - 

A soft groan suddenly came from your periphery, snapping your attention to the bed. 

_The man_. 

He shifted irritably under the sheets but did not appear to wake. 

A slow stream of air left your nostrils as you allowed yourself to just exhale. _Relax_. That’s what you needed to do. _Relax_. He wouldn’t kill the person who’d saved him, right? 

The bed creaked under his weight as he shifted again, this time attempting to roll over on his side. 

You jumped up, tiptoeing over slowly. He had balled himself up completely under the sheets, covering his face – the face you’d grown quite familiar with over the last 5 hours. 

You hadn’t expected him to be beautiful. All the stories painted him as some creature behind a mask, prowling, and bloodthirsty. 

But when you’d pulled his body from the wreckage and removed the mask, you discovered a rather handsome face - complemented by an aura that wasn't as dark as you'd anticipated. There was more of a looming sadness about him. And although his height and build were intimidating, you just couldn’t see the monster you’d heard whispers of. He looked more like a prince - a very unconscious prince. 

So, you’d dragged him and his big lightsaber back to your cottage, in hopes of saving whatever was left of him. His ship had been destroyed, and was completely in flames when you’d arrived. He seemed to have been ejected before it made contact with the surface because he was sprawled a couple of feet from the site. Surprisingly, however, he didn’t look too battered. 

The mask and his heavily padded leather armor had somehow prevented him from being completed wrecked as well. Still, you could tell by his split lip and pale complexion, that he needed medical attention, and he needed it as soon as possible. 

He’d stayed unconscious the entire time you stripped him down, leaving him in just his extremely high waisted pants. You’d tilted your head slightly, observing them. 

_Why are they so high?_

You’d shrugged it off and got to work on bandaging and stitching up the few cuts he’d sustained on his torso and chest – his very broad chest you might add. His right leg had been in an awkward position when you found him, but you didn't want to look below just yet. The last thing you wanted was for him to wake up with you pulling off his pants. He never stirred, remaining completely still. A couple of times you'd panic and check to make sure he was still breathing. 

He seemed steady enough now. He was breathing softly and didn’t appear to be in any immediate agony, so you had finally allowed yourself to just sit back, relax, and wait. 

But _relaxing_ is not what you’d been doing at all for the last couple of hours. 

Each time he moved, you tensed. Every sniffle he made was followed by a flinch. It was all coming to you now. 

_The Supreme Leader is bandaged and bruised in my bed, and he's_ _going to kill me when he wakes up._

As you stood over him now, you watched his fingers curl up around the edges of the sheet he was yanking over his face. It was clear that he was slowly waking, and you didn’t want to startle him and get decapitated before you even had a chance to say hello. Best to alert him to your presence gently. 

“M-Mr. S-Supreme Leader?” You whispered. 

Another soft groan came from under the sheets as he flipped in the opposite direction. 

You swallowed and steadied yourself, gripping the wooden headboard. “Mr. Supreme Leader…sir.” 

“Just Supreme Leader will do.” His groggy voice came from underneath the sheets.

But even with slightly slurred speech, he sounded agitated. You took a step back.

“S-sorry.” 

He tussled a bit more, all while keeping the covers over his face, curling his large body into a ball on his side with his back to you. 

There was a silence that came once he’d finally settled, and you held your breath once again, just waiting in anticipation? In fear? You didn’t know. But it felt like a lifetime before he spoke again. 

“Where am I?” His voice came, gentler this time but still muffled by the sheets. 

“You’re in my home, Supreme Leader.” 

“Why?” He asked shortly. 

“Y-you crashed your ship, Supreme Leader. I…um, I brought you back here to tend to your wounds.” 

He started shifting again suddenly. Turning to face you, he yanked down the covers and stared at you for a moment, eyeing you with a scrutinizing gaze. 

There was that pretty face, and you were happy to see that it had a bit more color to it now. His eyes slowly softened, and he looked you over one more time before resting his head back on the pillow. 

“You don’t have to address me as Supreme Leader each time you speak.” He squinted before closing his eyes and snuggling back in. 

“Of course, Supre-”

You caught yourself as he peeked out of one eye. 

“Of course.” You quickly corrected.

He closed the eye and pulled the covers back over his head, blocking your lovely view once again. 

You swallowed and walked back to your seat in the corner. 

His soft snores filled the room moments later. 

* * *

You were cooking a soup when he awoke again. The shuffling behind you indicated that he was trying to stand. You flipped off the stove quickly and turned to reprimand him. 

“Don’t get up yet.” You pleaded, but it came out more like a command. 

He had pushed himself up on the edge of the bed with his feet touching the floor. He cocked a brow.

“Please…” You added quickly. “I had to stitch you up in a couple of areas. You might reopen the wounds.” Your voice dropped to almost a whisper under his scalding gaze. 

He rolled his eyes as he yawned and stood anyways, stretching wide. You let out a little huff but turned back to stir the soup. 

He was looking around; you could tell by the awkward silence that ensued. Your cottage wasn’t exactly fancy. It consisted of one large room that made up both your bedroom and living space, a kitchen that was separated from the main room by a wide brick archway, and a modest refresher that was tucked in the back. You suddenly grew self-conscious, realizing that your dwelling was probably shabby by his standards. 

But still, it was neat and quaint, and held a charming flair. Plus, you had a beautiful garden and easy access to the river out back. You furrowed your brow and stirred faster, growing slightly defensive of your space as your mind swirled. 

“It’s a lovely home.” You heard his voice from behind. 

You stopped stirring and turned. He gave you a knowing look as he plopped back down on the bed. 

“Can you…can you read my mind?”

“Yes.” He sighed. 

“Oh…” 

You turned back to the pot and started scooping a serving out for him. You went to give him the bowl, but he raised a hand. 

“You’re very kind, but I need to get going. Where’d you place the rest of my clothes?” 

“Um…right over here.” You still stuck the bowl in his lap and went to pull out his other items from a dresser. “But sir, you’re still hurt.” 

He ignored you as he glanced around. 

You laid his clothing, gloves and mask out on the bed beside him and watched as he played aimlessly with the soup, spooning some up, only to let it plop back down in the bowl. 

You put your hands on your hip and waited for him to look back up. Supreme Leader or not, you knew your cooking was damn good, and would not tolerate the disrespect. 

He glanced up, eyeing you again, and brought the spoon to his lips. He must’ve heard those thoughts too. You smiled as he slowly swallowed. 

His cheeks seemed to warm up with even more color, and he closed his eyes in content. He didn’t say it, but you knew he liked it by the way he quickly gulfed down the rest of the bowl. 

“Mhm.” You hummed softly, turning back to the kitchen. 

You heard a bump and a soft curse from behind and peeked over your shoulder. He’d stood again and hit his head on one of your hanging plant pots. You giggled and turned back around. 

“I need to leave immediately. Where is the nearest ship depot? Take me there now.” He demanded. 

You frowned and turned to face him again, watching as he pulled on his boots. “Do you know where you've landed?” 

He stilled and glanced up at you. “Tell me.” 

“You’re on Batuu, and I’m about a 4 days trek from the city. That’s where your nearest depot would be.” 

“How long would it take to get there by speeder?” He questioned as he pulled his top over his head. 

“A day most likely.” 

“Well…let’s go.” 

“I don’t have a speeder.” 

He paused smoothing out his top, and stared at you.

“Who doesn’t own a speeder?” He made a face.

“Um...poor beings, sir.” 

His eyes softened, and he glanced away. 

“Well…I suppose I’d better start walking then. Was my ship salvageable at all?”

“It was in flames, Supreme Leader.”

“I told you not to - ” He was growing agitated again, but he stopped himself and took a deep breath before walking towards the door. 

You blinked, watching him make his way slowly as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his limp. It was clear that he didn’t need to be moving around too much just yet, but what could you do?

He raised a hand and his hilt flew from the table into his grasp before he clipped it to his belt.

“Don’t you think you should stay and rest longer?” You spoke softly.

He shot you a look of irritation and snorted. “I can’t afford to rest.” 

You dropped your gaze and moved to retrieve his empty bowl from the bed. His eyes followed your movements, and you felt super vulnerable at the moment. Had he decided to kill you after all?

“I’m not going to kill you.” His words came softly. “You’ve been very kind, and your generosity will not go uncompensated." He paused then flashed a teasing smirk. "Perhaps I can have a speeder delivered to you?” He lifted a brow. 

You met his gaze again and your lips quirked into a small smile. “That’s not necessary, sir.” 

“Surely you could use one.”

“I don’t travel much. It would be a waste.” 

“Then what? What could I give you? What do you need?” 

You turned your back to him and pondered the thought. As you placed the bowl in the sink, an idea struck, but you were nervous to ask.

“Tell me. I can sense your apprehension.”

Slowly, you turned, pressing your back to the counter and used your hands to steady yourself. 

“Could you call off the raids?” Your voice came out quieter than you intended, and you peaked up anxiously to see if he’d heard you.

He was frowning, seemingly confused. “Raids?”

You pushed off the counter and began wringing your hands, “I-It’s just that sometimes, stormtroopers come through and raid our homes here, demanding food and other items. Most of us already barely have enough for ourselves.” 

His frown deepened and he rubbed his jaw. “I…was not even aware that we still had divisions based on this planet." He paused as he continued to scowl. "I’ll handle it though.”

You exhaled and nodded quickly. “Thank you.” 

He stared for a moment more until he finally responded with a curt nod of his own and placed the mask back over his face.

And at that, he pushed through the door and left. 

* * *

It was late in the night when you awoke to heavy knocking at your door. You sat up groggily, already upset that you were being pulled from your fresh sheets. You’d put down a brand new set after spending most of the day scrubbing his blood from the other ones, and had just recently brought them back in from the clothesline out back. You could hear a heavy downpour outside and sent one up to the maker for allowing you to bring them in before they got soaked again. 

You threw your legs over the side of the bed and pattered over to the door, but paused. What would the odds be that stormtroopers had come to raid again shortly after your request? You had half a mind to fling open the door and tell them that you’d spoken to their boss, and that he wouldn’t tolerate their behavior any longer.

You crossed your arms and waited for another knock. It came quickly and much heavier than the previous ones. You jumped slightly and unlocked the door, swinging it back. 

The Supreme Leader stood there soaked and miserable looking. His top and pants clung to him and his boots were muddied beyond recognition. He held his mask against his hip with one hand and glared down at you through his wet, disheveled hair. 

“May I come in?” His words were clipped although he was trying his hardest to sound polite. 

You stepped back immediately, and he brushed past you and began pacing. He clearly didn’t know what to do with himself, as he didn’t want to mess up any of your furniture with his wet clothes. 

“I got lost and then it started raining.” He grumbled. 

“How’d you find your way back here then?” You closed the door softly and wrapped your arms around your body, bunching your nightgown around your waist.

“I…I don’t know. I just followed my instincts.” He glanced down at the puddle that was pooling at his feet. 

“Would you like a change of clothes? You can use the refresher to clean up if you’d like. Maybe wait out the storm until the morning?” 

“Yes, yes. That works.” He stood awkwardly as he watched you pull clothing from a dresser. 

“My brother left for work years ago, but he left some of his clothes. How about these?” You handed him a pair of sleep trousers and a cotton shirt.

He took the items tentatively, looking them over as if he wanted to protest, but nodded. 

“There are towels and wash rags in the bathroom. Please help yourself.” You gave an awkward bow. It was still weird being in the presence of well…royalty. 

He nodded again and waddled his way into the bathroom. His boots made squishing sounds with each step. 

You settled on the edge of your bed as you began stressing on what to do about sleeping arrangements. Glancing at the chair in the corner, you grimaced. It would have to do for the night. You could already feel the ache in your lower back. 

“Excuse me.” His voice came from the bathroom.

You hopped up and walked to the door. “Yes.” 

“How does this shower work?”

You pushed the door open without asking if he was decent, finding him wrapped in nothing but a towel. 

“Oh my Gods, I’m so sorry.” You shielded your eyes and froze. 

“It’s fine, now how do I turn this thing on.” He didn’t seem fazed at all. 

You scurried past him, still slightly shielding your eyes, and turned the nozzle in the appropriate direction. The water shot on. 

“Just…um, adjust them to the temperature you’d like.” 

You quickly fled the refresher and closed the door behind you.

Settling back in the chair, you tried not to dose off, but at some point, you must have because the next thing you knew you were being lightly nudged. 

“Wake up.” 

You yawned slightly and blinked a couple of times until your eyes focused. He stood before you fully changed into the clothes you’d given him, looking a little less miserable. You noted, however, how tight your brother’s clothes were on him. They fit, but they definitely sat more snug on his muscles. 

“I’ll take the chair. I’ve already kicked you out of your bed once.” He spoke. 

“Oh…I’m fine. Please, make yourself at home.” You moved to adjust into a more comfortable position, but he reached and grabbed your arm, pulling you up with a gentle tug.

“You will sleep in your bed.”

His words soothed over you, and you blinked up at him. There was something peculiar about his tone, and you almost felt inclined to repeat the words back, but you resisted, shaking your head slightly.

“You’re the one who’s injured. You take the bed.” You stepped out of his grip and reclaimed your seat. 

He stared down at you with a strange expression, something of a mix between utter confusion and respect. But he remained hardheaded. 

“I refuse. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

You rolled your eyes as he crouched down near your feet, and you reached for a blanket to throw at him. 

“What’s your name?” He asked as he caught it. 

You blinked, and you're lips parted slightly. It hadn’t dawned on you that all this time had passed without a proper introduction. 

Hesitantly, you allowed your name to slip through your lips, and he nodded to himself as he gazed at the ceiling. 

He slowly repeated the name aloud, letting it settle in the air. “Thank you.” His gratitude was spoken through a soft yawn.

You watched him a moment more as he struggled to get comfortable on the floor, turning his back to you.

"Your'e welcome." You whispered before allowing yourself to drift back to sleep.

* * *

When you awoke the next morning, you were in your bed. You set up, perplexed, glancing around to figure out how you'd magically been moved from the chair. Suddenly, a thought occurred, and you looked to the floor to see if your _friend_ was still there. 

He wasn’t, but the sound of dishes clanking alerted you to his presence in your kitchen. You threw your feet over the side of the bed and hurried in to find him struggling to turn off your stove, which had produced a rather large flame. 

Nudging his large body behind you, you quickly turned the switch off and leaned over the sink, pushing the shutters open to air out the smell of gas. You placed your hands on the counter and took a deep breath before turning to face him. 

He stood there holding one of your teapots in his large hands and avoiding eye contact as he stared down at his feet. 

“I was trying to make us tea. I saw some bags in your pantry” He mumbled and shuffled anxiously. 

You placed your hands on your hip, but couldn’t help but crack a small grin. 

“Something tells me you're used to having things made for you.” 

He frowned slightly, finally bringing his gaze up to meet yours. 

“I appreciate the sentiment though.” You quickly blurted, alert to his mood switch. “But I’ll handle it.”

You reached for the pot, and he tentatively loosened his grip, handing it over with a soft pout. 

To think you’d been terrified of this man a day ago. You almost wanted to giggle. 

“Make no mistake, I’m still to be feared.” He snapped suddenly. 

You’d forgotten that quickly that he could access some of your thoughts.

You stiffened and dropped your gaze before turning back to the stove to restart his failed attempt at making tea. 

He shuffled behind you, coming closer as he peered over your shoulder, observing the correct way to boil water. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I don’t actually want you to be afraid of me.” 

You glanced over your shoulder, giving a quick nod, and reached to drop in some bags to brew. 

He retreated back towards the bedroom, and you heard a soft groan as he lowered himself down onto your wood floor. He’d somehow gotten ahold a of a wet rag and was attempting to scrub up the mud he’d tracked in the night before. 

You rushed over and bent to snatch the rag from his hands.

“You’re still badly hurt.” You scolded and gestured toward the bloodstains that had started to form on his shirt. Clearly, some of the stitches and bandages had gotten loose. 

He glanced down and sighed. 

“Come on, sit.” You extended a hand.

He glared hard for a moment but eventually took ahold of you with a huff. You tried your best to pull him up, but he did most of the work. He was as heavy as he looked. 

When he’d finally settled back in the wicker chair, you went to grab your first aid kit and rushed back, crouching before him.

“Take off your shirt.” You demanded softly as you began rummaging through the contents. 

You set some gauze and alcohol aside and turned to look up at him. He was already staring back, regarding you curiously – like your actions weren’t registering.

“Did you hear me? Take it off. I need to patch you back up.” Your cheeks burned slightly and you diverted your eyes and began unraveling the gauze roll. 

He moved stiffly, slowly pulling the shirt over his head, and politely folded it back up in his lap. 

You went back into the kit and pulled out some cotton pads. Once you'd drenched one of the pads in the alcohol, you moved to clean his wounds again. But you paused mid-reach and peaked up at him through your eyelashes. 

“Is it alright if I touch you?” 

His chest rose, and he swallowed before nodding his head quickly. 

You gave a soft smile and gently began dabbing the alcohol onto his wounds, making sure to wipe away the caked blood. His muscles tensed at first under your touch, but he eventually sat back into a more relaxed position.

Without realizing, you reached for one of his thighs to steady yourself. It wasn’t until you felt his leg stop bouncing, that you realized what you’d done. 

“My apologies, Supreme Leader.” You mumbled and pulled back.

You grimaced slightly once you're realized that the title had slipped from your lips again. You bit down on your tongue, anticipating his scolding. 

“Kylo.” He finally spoke. His tone was much softer than you expected, but the word wasn't familiar to you. 

You glanced back up, furrowing your brow in confusion. He was gazing down at you with a meek smile.

“You can call me Kylo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! This one is more of a side project, so it'll likely have more spaced out updates, but I'm still excited to explore this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one! Hope you guys enjoy!

The Supreme Lea- …Kylo caught a fever later that night.

Even though you’d nearly begged for him to stay behind and rest, you both ending up spending most of the day going from home to home in the village to see if anyone might have a speeder available for him. There hadn’t been much luck.

He’d spent most of the time sulking in the background and kicking at tree stumps while you did most of the talking. He called it, " being obscure", but you weren’t so sure that he understood the definition. He’d completely balled himself up in one of your brother’s old cloaks with the hood falling to the brim of his nose, looking very much noticeable. He was like a mountain next to you, but somehow he thought the cloak made him invisible. You couldn’t tell if he was just shy or for some vain reason thought he’d be recognized.

You tried to explain that you'd only recognized him by his hilt, not his face. You'd never been afforded the technology to know the faces of those who actually ruled, and this was common for most of the community. However, you could not seem to convince him that no one else in these secluded woods would know who he was. He’d responded to your words of assurance by pulling the hood even further down over his face and had remained a somber and brooding companion throughout the entire journey.

After the last person turned you away empty-handed, he’d grumbled somethings about requesting for a new speeder factory to be built on Batuu once he finally returned to base. He was growing irritable with each new setback, and his agitation had morphed into exhaustion by the time you both returned to the cottage.

He was standing in the archway watching you clean the dishes after a meal when he collapsed.

You rushed over, quickly kneeling to fan his face. Sweat beaded on his hairline as he lolled his head from side to side and groaned.

“K-Kylo come on. Let me get you to bed.” You spoke softly and moved to hook your hands under his arms.

He pushed you away gently and steadied himself before slowly rising to his feet on his own. His cheeks were a deep red, but you couldn’t tell if all the color was coming from his fever or embarrassment as well. It had become frustratingly clear to you that he did not like appearing weak before others. He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes as he swayed.

“Please, you must lay down.” You marched past him and yanked him loosely by the back of his collar. He stumbled backward until the back of his knees made contact with the bed and he had no other option but to fall back into it.

He settled in with a dramatic huff but immediately surrendered to the mattress.

“Stay put.” You spoke sternly before heading to the bathroom to dampen a rag.

You returned and he was already relieving himself of his layered clothing as he tried to get more comfortable.

“Here, press this to your forehead.” You handed him the rag.

He gave you an odd glance as he removed his top. “I thought you were going to do it.”

Your jaw dropped slightly and you narrowed your eyes. You’d created a monster, a spoiled, coddled monster.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water and turn off the sink. Surely you can hold a rag.” You thrust it at him again.

He took it with a sigh and pressed the cloth to his forehead before shooting you a look.

“You’re doing great.” You flashed him a cheeky grin before heading to the kitchen.

When you returned you laid the glass of water down and noticed he was scratching at a particular set of stitches on his side. You pulled the chair next to the bed and observed the wound, noticing that it had started to fester.

“It’s gotten infected. You should’ve stayed behind and let your wounds air out” You murmured and chewed at your bottom lip.

You made to stand again to go for the first aid kit, but you watched it levitate off of the dresser before you could take a step. Slowly it floated towards you and hit your stomach with a soft bump. You lifted your hands to grab it and turned to the bed. Kylo flashed a wide grin.

“See, I can be helpful” He beamed, proud of his ability to do something himself.

“…Thanks.” You chuckled as you sat back down. “I’m going to have to clean this area then restitch if that’s alright with you.”

He nodded gently and pushed up so that his back was against the headboard. When he was settled, he laid the damp rag in his lap and took a huge gulp of the water before placing the cup back down.

You gave a quick smile then retrieved gloves from the kit. Once you’d snapped them on, you got to work cutting away at the thread, being sure not to snag anything and agitate the wound more.

His muscles tensed when you began pulling the thread through to discard. You stopped and sat back. “I’m sorry. I don’t have any medicine to ease the pain.”

He shook his head roughly, glancing down at the wound. “I’m fine. Just do it.”

You nodded and continued. When you’d removed the old stitches and re-cleaned the wound with alcohol, you put on new gloves and threaded a needle.

It pained you to see how rigid he’d grown. He was clearly suffering, and the last thing you wanted to do was to keep stabbing and poking at him. You laid the needle down and took off your second pair of gloves.

He watched you in confusion as you stood and walked away back into the kitchen. You threw open your cabinets looking for something to help calm his nerves and maybe reduce the immediate pain. When your eyes landed on a bottle filled with a glowing plum-colored liquid, you let out a breath of satisfaction. It was a homemade cider you’d fermented from local berries, and it was infamous for putting full-grown Zabrak’s flat on their asses. It was just the thing he needed.

You poured just a bit into a glass and went back into the main room.

“Here.” You thrust the drink out to him and he frowned slightly. “It’s no bahkata, but it gets the job done.”

He understood your meaning then and took the glass in his large hands, awkwardly trying to balance it in his grasp. You went back into the refresher to wash your hands quickly and returned to get back to work.

As you put your gloves back on you noticed he was staring at you. Self-consciously, you wiped the sweat from your forehead with the back of your arm and anxiously pulled at your top for fear you were appearing rather frumpy before your Supreme Leader.

Finally, when you felt his eyes peel away from you, you grabbed the needle again and reached to begin stitching, but he spoke.

“You look good.” He muttered.

You froze and held your breath. Your eyes were the only thing to move as they flicked up to his face.

He seemed just as frozen as he stared back, expression blank like the words had tumbled out before he could think. Then he lifted the glass to his lips and took a quick sip and swallowed, grimacing slightly as the alcohol burned his throat.

“I-I said, it’s good. I-It’s good.” He quickly stammered and gave a forced smile as he lifted the drink in "thanks".

You returned the awkward smile and directed your focus back to the stitches. As you worked, you realized that once again, he’d been reading your thoughts. It was the only explanation for what you knew you heard, but for the time being, you were choosing to ignore it.

* * *

The alcohol did more than just ease the pain. It made him a lot more friendly and talkative too. It also made him want to move around, but you had put too much work into those stitches to let that happen.

“Stay.” You pointed a stern finger as he tried for the tenth time to leave the bed. He was determined to show you how he ignited his lightsaber.

“You can show me once you’re properly healed. I’m sure it’s a sight to see.” You giggled as you drank the last drops from your glass.

Once you’d cleaned yourself off after the _grueling_ surgery, you’d treated yourself to some of the cider as well.

He flopped back down and sighed as he thrummed his belly with his fingers.

“This is nice.” He murmured mostly to himself.

You leaned forward and squinted at him as the drink began to hit you harder as well, noticing the warm and rosy tint of his cheeks. The events of the last two days had been such a blur that you hadn’t been able to fully process the reality of the situation. _The Supreme Leader had moved in with you._

You leaned back into your seat, and a pleasant warmth spread throughout your body as the concept settled in your brain. You clasped your hands over your belly and hummed softly as you closed your eyes.

Of course you knew he wasn’t going to stay forever, but for the time being, your home felt safer and cozier. You were pretty isolated from most of the other homes in the village, so his presence brought with it a sense of comfort and stability. You were pretty confident that no one was going to bother you with that tree of a man hovering around.

And beyond just offering a sense of protection, he was quite pleasant to be around when he wasn't in a mood – nice to look at too.

“Have you ever left Batuu?” He asked all of a sudden.

You straightened out in the seat and yawned. “No.”

“Have you ever thought about it?”

“Yes, of course. I think about it most days, but I’m happy here if that’s what you’re trying to get at.”

He was quiet for a while and you thought for a moment that he’d dozed off, but the way his feet were swinging off the side of the bed told you he was wide awake.

“Where have you thought about traveling to?”

You had to think for a moment. There were so many places you’d read about or heard talk of in the markets. With the alcohol jumbling around in your system, you had a hard time remembering the names, but you tried to focus.

“Naboo?” He blurted. “I get a sense from your thoughts that you want to visit Naboo.”

There, he’d done the work for you. You sighed and closed your eyes again to relax.

“Yep, that’s one of them.”

"Interesting...I could take you one day.”

“Really?” You perked back up.

You both were too far gone to realize the ridiculous turn the conversation was taking.

“Sure! When I finally find another ship or get rescued, I can take you with me.” He yawned softly and you watched him stretch. 

“Okay.” You chirped and closed your eyes, then opened them again. “Wait, you’ll bring me back though right?”

“If that’s what you want.” He mumbled. He sounded a little unsure though, so you sat up to get a better look at him.

He was still gazing at the ceiling, lying horizontally across the bed and lazily kicking his feet.

“So have you been before? To Naboo?”

“Mhm. Lots of times when I was younger. It's as beautiful as described.”

“Wow.”

“My grandmother was an influential Nubian Queen, so my mother often took me back to visit in order to pay our respects.”

“Really?!” You leaned forward. So he truly was royalty! “What was she like?”

He was quiet for a moment then he pushed up on his elbows. “I never actually met her. She died before I was born.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” You grimaced and slouched back, closing your eyes. You felt horrible for pushing the subject, and your head was starting to spin faster.

“It’s fine.” His words came out airy.

Some time passed before either of you spoke again.

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” His voice was small.

You opened your eyes slightly and peered over at him. He had moved back vertical and was laying on his back with his entire body and face covered by the sheets.

“No, I’ll take the chair again. It’s fine.” _Or so you thought._

You blew out the lamp and reached for a blanket from the dresser beside you, but couldn’t seem to lean far enough. It was almost like the piece of furniture was moving further away from you the more you tried to reach.

When you heard the scrape of your chair across the wooden floor, you realized it was actually _you_ who was being dragged back.

“Hey!” You gasped and turned to the bed.

Sure enough, Kylo had one open palm extended out from under the covers - force pulling you towards him.

The chair came to a sudden halt, letting out one final squeak when you got close enough for his liking.

He pulled the covers off his face and lifted his head to look over at you.

“Get in. There’s more than enough room. I’ll even move over.” He wiggled to the far side and flashed a dopey smile.

Even in your slightly intoxicated state, you made a mental note to never give him more than one glass of the cider again. Because he was clearly gone.

“Kylo…I’m fi-”

Before you could finish the word, he flicked his wrist slightly and you were suddenly lifted out of the chair. You shrieked and shut your eyes tightly. It wasn’t until you felt the soft fabric of one of the pillows against your cheek, that you peeked back out.

You were met with two mischievous golden brown eyes.

You scowled at him, but before you could utter any words of condemnation, he pecked your nose with his soft lips and flipped back over to face the wall. He began snoring almost immediately. 

You laid stunned for a moment, too drunk to make much sense of what had just happened.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up pretty early. You furrowed your brow as your head began to throb, and your thoughts wandered to the night before. Everything past the time when you’d showered seemed like a blur. You gingerly touched the tip of your nose, trying to see if you could find some evidence of the kiss you swore you imagined.

As you focused, you realized he was still asleep. You were slightly startled to see that he had turned back to face you and crawled rather close at some point in the night. He was breathing slowly, and his nostrils flared slightly each time he exhaled. With the sunlight peeking through your drapes, you took the time to study his features more up close. His long hair was tossed messily about, and some of it was covering his face. Tentatively, you reached forward and brushed a few locks out of the way, freezing to make sure he didn't stir. When he didn't move you settled again.

You noted first that his skin looked less feverish but still had a soft dewy glow. Your gaze then trailed back and forth across his face as you tried to count his freckled moles, but you ended up making yourself dizzy so you stopped. Instead, you turned your attention to his plump lips which appeared more puckered then usual as his cheek squished against the pillow. You smiled softly, trying to commit the perfect image of the Supreme Leader to memory so you’d have it forever, even when he was long gone, back to handling the important business of the galaxy.

Once you were satisfied with the sketch in your mind, you slipped out from underneath the sheets and tiptoed to the kitchen. You had a bright idea to prepare something that you felt would warm him up from last night's fiasco and also serve as a soft nod to your conversation.

You heard him stretch and groan moments later, right as you finished making it. You shook your head slightly, knowing that he still probably shouldn’t be moving around too much.

“ ‘Morning.” He shuffled into the kitchen before you had a chance to scold him.

“Hey.” You mumbled and turned back to the counter to shield the surprise.

Once he settled at the small nook in the corner, you approached.

“One Nubian style caf for the Prince of Naboo.” You sat the saucer and mug down in front of him with a dramatic flourish.

“What?” He frowned, confused.

Your excitement quickly dwindled out, and your smile dropped. Had you read last night’s playful banter completely wrong? Maybe the whole dead grandmother thing was still too fresh. 

Your eyes widened as you began to stammer. “Um…It’s just a thing. Last night you told me about your Nubian heritage, so I tried to emulate a recipe that I had at a market once. I thought it also might help with your hangover.”

His brow wrinkled further.

“First of all, Naboo is an elective monarchy, so the titles wouldn't be passed down, and second, when did I tell you about my heritage?” He deadpanned, clearly not remembering anything from the night before.

“You got a tad bit drunk last night and asked me about places I’d like to visit. Naboo was one of them.” You fought to control your nerves even though you were slightly panicking. He seemed agitated. 

His blank expression turned into a full-on glower as he stood slowly from the booth. He looked at you for a moment before storming back into the bedroom, and you quickly followed.

When you entered, several of your hanging plants were spinning around, likely from the gust of wind he'd created when he barreled into the room like that. 

"Kylo, did I do something wrong?" You asked softly. 

“You’re trying to get information out of me. Aren’t you? Trying to figure out how to source my powers for yourself, huh?” He turned on you fast, and you stumbled back. He began pacing as he went over the logic in his head.

Your mouth opened, then closed, and you could feel tears start to swell at the back of your eyes. Where was this coming from? How had things gone this wrong so quickly?

You tried to remain calm. “Perhaps you still have a fever. Please, sit.”

“No! You’re up to something. It was that drink.” His eyes widened and he stopped pacing to turn to you. “You put something in it, and you put something in the caf too! Didn’t you?” He pointed his finger as he neared.

“I did not!!!”

“What did you give me last night... _witch_?” He nearly snarled.

Your eyes widened at the insult, and you wanted to flinch back, but you crossed your arms and stood your ground. “How dare you call me a witch! Shouldn’t you be able to read my intentions? You’re the freaking Force Wizard!”

He narrowed his eyes. “I am not a _Force Wizard_. I am a _wielder_ of the force.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“Well, you can wield yourself right out of my home if you’re going to be rude and accuse me of such nonsense.” You snapped.

His expression slightly softened, and he seemed to shrink back although his stature made it impossible to tell.

“It was a homemade cider.” You started slowly. “I didn’t _add_ anything. You obviously just can’t handle your alcohol, _Supreme Leader_.”

He grimaced at your switch back to formalities. You reached past him for the first aid kit on one of the dressers and popped it open to start looking for a thermometer. Either he was losing his mind, or he’d gotten sicker in the night. 

He realized he’d been crowding your space and took a step back. “…I’m sorry. I'm just used to being a target." He still sounded on edge. "Your affection is a bit...unnerving”

“What a pity that decency is a luxury for the most powerful man in the galaxy.” You shot him a look as you dug through the contents.

His eyes widened slightly, and his mouth parted just enough for you to take the opportunity to stick the thermometer in.

“Under your tongue, now.” You barked.

He stared but slowly let his lips close around the device. He watched you as the seconds went by, and his steady warm breaths brushed against the skin on the back of your hand.

Eventually, you looked away and tapped your foot, waiting for it to beep. When it finally did, you plucked the thermometer out, and he swallowed slowly.

Glancing down, you looked at the reading. “Good news, you don’t have a fever anymore. Bad news, that means you're paranoia is your own doing.”

You wet a cotton pad with alcohol to clean off the end of the thermometer and re-situated the kit before closing it again. As you turned to go, he shot out a hand and pulled you back to him, just enough so that you weren’t flush against his body, but you were definitely past what would be considered socially acceptable for acquaintances.

He just stared down at you with his lips pressed together for a moment, and you tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.

“I can’t figure you out.” He murmured.

“Well, let me help you.” You hissed. “I’m not some evil sorceress trying to steal your powers. If I wanted something from you, I would’ve taken it when I first found you. You know, when you were unconscious for five hours.” You raised your brows. “I’m just a simple woman who can fend for herself, and I don’t take advantage of people in need - not even ungrateful, nerfheaded, Force Wizards.” You inched closer and closer to his face with each insult.

“ _Force...Wielder_.” He corrected in a low growl.

You yanked away, giving him one last scalding glare before storming out of the door toward your garden.

* * *

You were crouched down, pruning a row of plom blooms when he finally emerged from the cottage. Clearly, he'd gone through your dressers because he was now wearing a loose-fitting shirt that was more suitable for letting his wounds air out. 

You didn’t turn to acknowledge him as he lowered himself on the ground beside you. An uncomfortable silence blanketed the garden as you snipped away. Until finally he huffed and spoke. 

“I apologize for accusing you of being a witch. That was cruel and unwarranted after everything you’ve done for me.”

You continued to cut away, waiting for him to go on.

“I’m just not used to people being kind to me unless they fear my power or want it for themselves.”

“You assume your power is all you have to offer?” You questioned without looking away from the flowers, but it was more so an observation.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. “It would seem so, considering how helpless I’ve been these past few days without my full strength.”

You made no further remark as he sulked, only pausing to wipe your brow before resuming your work.

It wasn’t until he sprawled his long legs out and knocked over a wooden pail full of water, that you dropped your cutters and turned to acknowledge him again with a heavy sigh. He sucked in a breath and scrunched his face.

“I’ll go to the river and fill it back up.” He blurted and jumped to his feet, but you waved a hand.

“That was fresh rainwater. River water won’t be the same.” You grumbled.

He worked his jaw in agitation. “But it’s still water.”

“Plom Blooms are very particular about their nutrients. The sudden uptake of a different water source could kill them, and as you can see, they’re already on their last legs.” You spoke shortly and resumed cutting.

He sat back down silently and fidgeted as if he were contemplating something. Eventually he made up his mind and reached past you with his arms, hovering his large hands over the plants with his eyes closed.

Before you could ask what he was attempting to do, you noticed the flowers start to re-bloom and regain their vibrant red shade, and the withered stems began to straighten back out and take on a healthier green hue. You turned to him with wide eyes.

“Courtesies of a force _wizard.”_ He pulled away and smirked. 

You rolled your eyes, but couldn’t hide the grin stretching its way across your lips.

“Where’d you learn how to do that?”

His eyes darkened slightly, and he dropped his gaze. “My former Master taught me.”

“You had a Master?” You squinted.

“Yes, the Supreme Leader before me.” He pulled at a tuff of grass aimlessly. "And another before him." His voice dropped considerably. 

You nodded and placed the clippers down in the soil, leaning back to gaze out at the lush land before you. You’d heard of the one who ruled before him, Snoke. He’d been rumored to be far crueler.

“What happened to him?” You whispered.

"Which one?"

"The one who was Supreme Leader." 

“He had an unfortunate accident.”

“Oh…”

Silence settled again. You felt like you shouldn’t keep poking at the topic seeing as how you both were on the mends, but your curiosity got the best of you.

“Do you like being the Supreme Leader?”

“It is my destiny.”

“But do you like it?”

“It’s not for me to like. It doesn’t matter if I enjoy my role. It is my duty to maintain order in this galaxy.”

“Then what do you enjoy?”

He glanced over at you and raised an eyebrow. “Why are you so concerned? What does it matter to you?”

You shrugged. “I’m just curious.”

"Well, I don't enjoy most things...or beings." He grumbled.

You observed him for a moment before speaking. "I think you tell yourself that, but the truth is you just haven't had the time to explore your interests. You're a busy man. I get that." 

He frowned, but seemed to ponder the thought.

“Well, it looks like my schedule's going to be pretty open for a while...” He started softly.

He reached forward and plucked one of the Plom Bloom stems. Hesitantly, he leaned towards you and placed it behind your ear, letting his fingers hover slightly as he brushed your cheek. You stilled and gaped up at him, completely dazed by his actions and proximity. His face began to redden, and he diverted his gaze back to the soil and waved his hand again, producing another stem to replace the one he’d just removed.

He continued, “And since I've been here, there have already been a few things that have piqued my interest.”

“Like what?” You gulped.

"Oh, just like...gardening." he mumbled

His blush deepened, now almost the same shade as the flower behind your ear. Then he cleared his throat and spoke again.

“And you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG himbo energy. lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but I wanted to get something out since it's been a minute. Hope you enjoy!

Suddenly, you were leaning forward as if an invisible string was pulling at your shirt. You inched closer and closer to him. So very close that you could smell the sweet caf on his breath. Your heart pounded at the realization that he’d actually drank it, and the small stain on the side of his mouth that you hadn't noticed before, was proof he’d enjoyed it too. 

The string tugged harder and your hands hit the dirt as you tilted your neck, angling your face up to his. 

_He’s doing this to me!_

But you knew it wasn’t his doing. 

Whatever this was felt less like enchantment or the influence of the force. 

No, this felt innate. 

You were now familiar with how solid the force could feel around one's limbs after the events of the night before. Whatever had possessed you now didn't feel like that. It was more fluid – like several small streams expanding in width and power until they came rushing through your veins – emptying into a full flowing river now, and your heart the source – beating and pumping as you fought to maintain your breath above the currents. 

And he just sat there, gazing down on you with that same dopey smile from the night before, seemingly unaware that he’d put you under some type of spell without even trying.

_Damn him._

But you were just fine with being hypnotized if it meant you had an excuse to get closer to him. His pretty pink lips were just there, moving to meet yours, and _oh_ there were his fingertips now just grazing the bottom of your chin, tilting your face up to his. 

You were completely thrown out of orbit, ready to crash into him in whatever way and - 

_Bleat. Bleat. Bleat._

You pulled back, quickly blinking the daze from your vision, and peered around him at the goat that had suddenly appeared from the pasture down below. Reality gutted you. Your eyes shot back to him, but he was clearly unfazed by the interruption. 

His eyes were closed and his lips were still slightly puckered as he continued to lean forward. 

“Market day!” You gasped and shot to your feet - the flower he'd placed behind your ear falling to the ground in the swift motion.

“I haven’t prepared any of my orders.” 

Kylo’s eyes snapped back open, and he squinted up at you before scratching the back of his head. 

“Um?” 

“I sell goat milk soap at the markets.” You explained with a sigh. 

“Oh.” He glanced back at the goat, noticing it for the first time.

It gave a final mocking _bleat_ and bounded away. Kylo mumbled something under his breath but slowly got to his feet, shaking dirt from his pants. 

The moment was completely ruined, but you didn’t have the time to spare sulking. You darted past him towards the shed in the back, flinging the door open and rushed towards the rickety wooden table in the center. You dragged a stool over and plopped down, reaching out for the wrapping paper and stacked bars of premade soap. 

You heard Kylo enter and his large presence lingered behind you for a moment as you sat hunched tallying out your inventory and internally cursing yourself for being so stupid as to forget Market day. It was how you survived out here alone after all – one of the few ways to make honest credits in the village.

Seeming to sense your distress, he finally spoke. 

“Can I help in any way?” 

You reached for a bundle of twine and thrust it back at him without even turning your head.

“Yes, please. Could you tie them after I wrap?” 

He took the twine from your hand then walked around the table to take a seat on the other stool. You didn’t even have to lift your gaze to see how comical he looked trying to balance atop the small thing. The sounds of the metal clanking back and forth and scraping as he tried to adjust were more than enough of a hint at what the image looked like. 

Eventually, he steadied himself and reached hesitantly for one of the wrapped soaps you’d already slid his way. He turned it over in his hands a couple of times, sniffed it, nodded once, and began his attempt at tying with the twine. 

You tried to hide your giggle as he fumbled to pull a string from the bundle but completely burst out into laughter at his attempt at securing the string – leaving a loose tie with a large lopsided bow.

“I’m doing this all kinds of wrong, aren’t I?” He grumbled, dropping the product and balling his fist. 

“Yep.”

You stood and walked over to him and untied the string to smooth the wrapping back out. Then you retied it with sharp pulls and finished it off with a more precise double-knotted bow.

“Oh.” He breathed softly, studying your work with lifted brows. 

You stepped back and watched as he tried for another go, but realized quickly that his inaccuracy wasn't entirely his fault. The main problem was that his fingers were too big to properly loop the string.

You giggled and reached for it. “Here, I got it.” 

“No, no. I’ll figure it out.” He murmured, waving you away gently. 

His tongue stuck out slightly and his hair fell a bit past his brow as he got back to work – focusing on being neater this time. 

He looked so preciously determined, and you realized that a few loose strings were not going to break your business, so you returned to your side of the table and got back to work on wrapping. 

Before you got lost in the rhythm, however, you glanced back up and noticed the small caf stain still sticky at the corner of his bottom lip. Instinctively, you wet your thumb with your tongue and reached across the table to wipe it. 

Your fingers gripped gently around his chin, tilting his face down so you could get a better look. 

He stopped tying and gazed down at you as your thumb made contact with his skin. You were so focused with your forehead scrunched and your eyes locked on the spot that you didn’t notice how his lips curled up slightly at the gesture. 

He just sat there like an obedient child, letting you smudge away until you’d satisfied yourself and turned back to wrapping the soaps without a second thought – not realizing how paralyzing your intimate touch had been for him. 

He crossed his hands in his lap as you resumed working, gazing at you with a subtle hint of sadness hidden behind his eyes, bright with fascination– wondering why he couldn’t have crashed on Batuu years ago. 

* * *

He walked beside you, swinging the basket full of _decently_ tied soaps as you approached the market. Leaves crunched beneath both of you as you took a steady pace. You’d begged and pleaded with him to stay home again to rest, but at this point, you felt like he was purposefully putting himself at risk so you’d have no choice but to fuss over him later.

You rolled your eyes and tried to hide the smitten grin pulling at your lips. 

“What?” He glanced down.

“Nothing…” You kicked at a small pile of leaves to deflect. “What happened to not wanting to be noticed?” 

He raised a brow.

“Yesterday, you were so anxious about visiting homes, but now you’re determined to join me in a _crowded_ market.”

He shrugged and switched the basket to his other arm. All the while his cloak billowed around him. It was another one of your brother’s - made with a soft brown shade of wool. He'd kept the hood up to secure down his unruly hair. 

“I’m curious to see the standards of the people I rule.”

He thought for a moment more. “And I trust that they won’t recognize me as you’ve claimed.”

You frowned. “Why is it that you don’t want to be recognized? They'd probably be tripping over themselves in adoration to aid you. You could probably have access to a speeder in seconds if they knew.” 

He shook his head defiantly. “No one adores the one who subjects them." He mumbled. "And it could put you at risk long after I’m gone to have ever been associated with me.”

“At-risk how?”

“You'll be harassed or taken hostage by beings who think you’d somehow be able to influence me.” He huffed.

You frowned slightly at the insinuation that you hadn’t been doing just that the last two days. Guilting the Supreme Leader into growing flowers sounded a lot like influence to you.

But you shook the thought away. 

“The community here would never do that. They’re genuine.” 

He made a face and stopped abruptly. “No one is ever genuine when they think there’s something to gain from you. I’ve learned that many times over.”

“I am.” You shot back with a soft nudge to his side, reminding him that he was still on thin ice from the whole _witch_ debacle. 

“Well, yes. Of course.” He cleared his throat and offered and shy smile 

You thought for a moment as you both remained standing. “With all your mighty powers you can’t just tell when people are being deceptive? Can’t you just read their thoughts – know their motives immediately?”

He grimaced and sighed. “That gets exhausting, honestly – constantly trying to decipher beings like that and hearing all their idiotic notions. It’s far easier keeping them at bay. They always show their true intentions eventually anyways.” 

“Then why are you always picking through my thoughts?” You teased. 

He chuckled and scratched at his hair slightly before glancing away. 

“I suppose I’m just impatient with you.” 

“How so?” 

He pondered for a moment. “I like knowing what you think of me in real-time.” 

You tilted your head, observing the familiar tint of red creeping up the side of his thick neck, as he continued to avoid your eyes - forever bashful even in his forward language. 

You continued on in silence until you heard the bustling sound of voices up ahead. A bulb of pride bloomed in your chest at the thought of entering the busy space with the handsome man beside you – a mysterious outsider who they had no idea possessed the power of the force and had claim to the entire galaxy. 

You quickened your pace doing everything you could to not skip, and he followed behind chuckling softly in that deep baritone of his. 

You set up a station at a booth in the middle of the crowded space. Kylo towered over most of the visitors and received many sideways glances and numerous whispers. However, he seemed oblivious to it all – either too regal to notice the commoners gawking or too anxious to make eye contact with any of them. You had a good idea that it was a mix of both, with a slightly larger portion of the latter. 

He got to work setting out your soaps in neat little pyramid stacks, crouching down at eye-level to make sure nothing looked off. When he was satisfied, he stood and smiled down at you as he eased off his hood – seeming to grow a bit more confident now that he was shielded behind the table. 

A line started forming almost immediately, and he assumed the position of handing out orders as you collected payment. He was stiff at first - simply shoving the bars into timid hands with a scowl plastered across his face, offering no greetings. The buyers were often overtaken by his enormous stature and paid little attention to you - occasionally spilling more than enough credits into your palm, which you always quickly returned to them when they finally tore their eyes from the giant beside you. 

They’d blush at you and give him one more glance before hurrying away to whisper more in their huddles. 

He was the attraction of the market apparently, and that was just fine with you, as long as it kept people coming to the line. 

As he got more comfortable, he found a natural rhythm – throwing in the occasional greeting and always offering a small smile that tugged tightly at the right side of his upper lip. It looked forced, but also about as sincere as he could offer in the crowded setting. 

It was so evident that socializing was not his forte. He was likely accustomed to quiet droids and other rigid diplomats. But he was trying for your sake, so you had no complaints. 

You were admiring him as usual when you watched the tight smile jerk downward into a snarl as his eyes locked on someone in the distance – one who you were unaware had been eying you for a while. 

You followed his line of view and saw a familiar face, decorated with a flirtatious smirk that made your skin crawl on most days. 

Almed. 

You let out a low groan and averted your eyes as you dropped some credits into your pouch. 

Almed was a handsome Twi’lek undoubtedly, with rich dark blue skin. He had often called himself trying to court you but was somehow always coincidently entangled with numerous other ladies around the village. It didn’t bother you much. You didn’t want him. Never had, and never would.

He was kind enough though, and always stocked up on your soaps. So you couldn’t ever afford to give him the official boot. 

He sauntered over and his smirk morphed into that full charming devilish grin of his. He picked up a bar without acknowledging the tree trunk beside you and burned his seductive gaze into your eyes. 

You felt itchy all over. 

“How are you, my love?” His thick accent slithered towards you. 

You felt Kylo shift next to you, and you cleared your throat before offering a smile. 

“I’m fine Almed. How are you?” 

“So much better now that I’ve laid my eyes upon you.”

“Oh, Almed. You’re always so charming.” You chuckled, looking down.

“How can one not be charmed in the presence of such esteemed beauty?” 

“What soaps do you want, man?” Kylo’s voice came booming from up top and you turned to look up at him. He glanced down at you with a look that read all types of accusations, then turned his attention back to the Twi’lek.

Almed’s eyes flicked to him in annoyance. 

“We have all types of scents – everlily, blueblossom, jade rose….” Kylo continued on, rummaging through the basket impatiently, clearly trying to move the Twi’lek along. 

Almed waved a hand, passively. “I’ll decide in a moment.”

“No, you’ll decide now.” Kylo pressed with a polite smile. 

“I’m having a conversation.” Almed snarled.

“No, you’re not. A conversation requires two active participants. The lady is not really engaging, but you’re too far up your own ass to see that.” 

You gulped and looked away. 

“And who might you be?” Almed quirked an arrogant brow. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes and started in a low growl, “Your Supreme Lea-” 

But you yanked roughly at his cloak beneath the table just in time. You could see the tension flee him as he lowered his shoulders. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. He was now regarding Almed with a look of pure disinterest. 

He raised a hand and extended his index and middle finger, passing the gesture in front of Almed’s face in one smooth motion. 

“You want to leave.” He spoke gently. 

Almed took a deep breath and lifted slightly on his toes before settling again.

“I want to leave,” he repeated in a far too relaxed tone for his typical brazen personality. 

He laid down the soap he’d been holding, gave a quick nod to you both, then strolled away. 

Your mouth opened as you tried to find the words.

“Did you just…?”

“I did.” Kylo spoke absently as he resumed placing out soaps as if nothing happened. 

“He was just being kind, and he was going to buy.” You scolded gently. 

“He was being a pest and hogging up the line. We have plenty of sales to make.” He grumbled and thrust a package into the next customer’s hand. 

You hid a giggle and took the credits from their hands, mouthing “thank you” before they walked away. 

“So…who is he?”

“No one.”

"His thoughts say otherwise."

"Well, my thoughts are all that matter, right?" 

“Hm.” 

* * *

Once you were completely sold out, you took your time, roaming from vendor to vendor – picking up clothes and toiletries for him, more medical supplies, some endorian chicken for dinner later, vegetables, sweets, etc. You were even able to find some pallet cushioning that would make for a great second bed on the floor since you had a new roommate. 

He carried the basket dutifully in one hand as you dropped item after item into it, all the while balancing the cushions with his other hand atop his shoulder. Even after you’d exchanged harsh words about him opening his side wound up again, he’d remained stubborn as a bantha glaring down at you with mischief. 

“I’m not going to sew you back up. I’m going to let you just bleed out and fester up.” You grumbled, reaching for the basket again, but he swung it up over your head, and no matter how high you tried to leap, your fingers couldn’t even graze the bottom. 

He taunted you by dipping it down a couple of times – undeniably agitating his wounds more. 

“And then when you succumb to illness, I’m going to bury you out back and finally tell everyone who you were and charge them credits to come visit the _Supreme Leader’s_ grave. That’ll be a proper sendoff now, wouldn’t it?” You stamped a foot. 

He laughed hard, nearly doubling over and sending the cushions into the mud. 

“You say that, but I know you wouldn’t let me die or be so crude as to sully my grave." His eyes twinkled as he looked down at you.

You crossed your arms and let out a huff. He was correct. 

“Besides you paid for everything, so this is the least I can do.” 

You couldn’t argue much with that, so you stopped your hopping and assumed your place by your towering companion as you started your trek back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo said 😚 
> 
> Damn that goat!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flirtation is heating up a bit. ; )

“Spin around again, slower this time.” You directed.

Kylo let out a huge sigh but began slowly rotating with his arms lifted in the t-position.

You’d both just finished dinner and in exchange for leftovers, he had agreed to let you observe his wounds for any further damage. It would seem that Endorian Chicken Pot Pie could get him to do anything.

You skimmed your fingers along his bare skin as he spun - inspecting his cuts and bruises and purposefully let your trace wander across the v-line that peeked out above his sweats.

He felt dewy and soft beneath your touch - complements of the long shower he’d just taken. The personal items you'd purchased at the market were apparently Supreme Leader approved. His freshly washed hair was tossed about in unruly curls, and he’d even taken the time to shave the little stubble that had started to grow on his face. He smelled like mint and greel wood -quite an intoxicating combo.

You pulled yourself from your haze when you caught sight of a cut on his shoulder that you hadn’t noticed before.

“I’m going to touch up this cut atop your shoulder, but everything else looks fine…surprisingly.” You shot him a look and he just grinned, dropping his arms back down to his sides in a dramatic motion.

It would seem his persistence at the market hadn’t damaged him too badly. Even the deeper wound on his side that had been giving you the most trouble was doing fine, and the stitches were still well intact. Everything else seemed close to healing up as well.

You snapped on some gloves and retrieved a healing cream from your first aid kit. Then you knelt to drag your stepping stool over.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to get a better look at it." You feigned innocence. 

“Wouldn't it be easier if I just sit?” He questioned.

“No, this works.” You chirped absently as you centered the stool in front of him. 

Really, you just liked taking in his height up close. It would’ve made more sense to have him sit, but that wouldn’t have been fun…now would it?

You smirked as you stepped atop the short stool and purposely grazed the sides of his waist to steady yourself. He looked down at you with a raised eyebrow but didn’t say a word.

“Alright hold still, it might sting a little.”

You were still below eye-level with him even on top of the stool, but his stare definitely felt more invasive than usual at this new height. Your knees felt a little wobbly as you caught him scan you over - his eyes dragging suggestively. 

_Maybe I should just have him sit._

“What was that?” His voice came, teasing.

You rolled your eyes. He just responded with a cocky smirk that almost sent you tumbling down again, so you quickly averted your gaze back to his shoulder. 

He inched closer -still donning that cocky smirk as his chest brushed against yours. He tilted his head to get you to look at him.

"Cut it out."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Just stay still." 

You sucked in a small breath before looking back down to squeeze some of the cream into your gloved hand. Once you had a decent amount, you reached up and slowly massaged it around the tender flesh of the wound. He winced slightly but stayed still otherwise.

“Sorry.” You whispered.

Once you were finished, you removed the gloves and flung them into the bin beside you, still purposefully avoiding his fierce gaze. You'd quickly realized that you were not prepared for the little game you'd started. 

You moved to step down, but lost your footing. Strong arms caught you quickly before you could go crashing to the floor though.

Kylo swept you back up so that your feet were still hovering on the stool, but pulled you closer so you would have to lean into him for support. His hands clutched around your waist to rest on your lower back. 

You gasped as your face was practically smooshed into the crook of his neck, and you braced your palms against his pecs. You noted how hard his nipples felt, and the realization made yours prickle slightly in response. You tried to push back quickly so he wouldn't notice, but the angle was just too awkward to maneuver in without his help, so you gave in and allowed your frantic breathing to slow down and match the rise and fall of his chest. His fluffy hair tickled your cheek as you relaxed. 

Your senses were flooded with the minty scent of his new shower wash, and you caught a whiff of another more feminine scent underneath as well - likely from one of your soap bars. It seemed he still liked poking through your things even though he had his own designated items now. 

Your stomach fluttered but before you let yourself fully swoon, you used a little bit of your strength to peel your forehead back and crane your neck up to look at him - all too aware of how close your lips were...again. He had no dopey gaze for you this time - just a stony stare.

“Um.”

He shifted his weight a little to finally aid in helping you steady your footing atop the stool. He took one of your hands in his to help guide you, while his other hand continued to hover dangerously low on your back.

“Thank you.” You exhaled once you were standing on your own and dropped your arms lamely to your side. 

He used his free hand to take the cream tube from your hold and chucked it back into the kit. You teetered a little bit, still clearly flustered, and he moved immediately to help you balance some more by placing both of his hands on your hips. Your skin lit up feeling the massive span of his grasp around you

“A bit clumsy aren’t we?” He poked lightly.

Your cheeks reddened and you watched him scan you up and down for a moment, flexing his fingers against the fabric of your shorts – bunching the material further up your thighs.

“Can’t have you hurting yourself.” He chuckled then leaned in and spoke in a teasing whisper. “Then who would take care of me?”

Slowly his large hands slid up from your hips to seize your waist. You started to speak, but he lifted you slightly off the stool and kicked it to the side with no regard. It clattered to the floor as he walked you backward with your feet dangling until he had you against the countertop and hoisted you up. Your mouth hung open as he plopped you down - left stunned by the sudden role reversal. You weren’t used to being manhandled because typically you were the one doing the handling.

With you situated, he leaned in, pressing his hands on the counter surface to either side of your spread thighs. He smirked down at you as he hovered just a breaths distance away. You felt crowded and boxed in but not in an unpleasant way – the air between you was foggy and thick but you were breathing just fine – slow and relaxed as your eyes swept over his lips.

“Um…”

“That goat of yours...It’s not around right now is it?” He murmured. 

“I-I don’t know. Sh-She typically st-stays down in the p-pasture…w-why?” You stammered. 

“…just wondering.” He worked his jaw slightly before pushing himself back and away – eying you wickedly before turning his back.

You swallowed. What a tease.

He made his way back over to the nook and took a seat glancing back at you with a smug expression, knowing damn well what he’d just done.

But you guessed you deserved it since you'd been the one to start with the playful touches and coy glances. 

You took a deep breath to calm yourself and swung your legs on the counter to shake out the jitters and loosen the tension that had knotted itself up in the pits of your stomach. Once you’d pulled it together, you turned slightly and popped open one of the cabinets above your head to retrieve two glasses and the bottle of cider.

You needed a drink after that.

“A toast to your improving health?” You called and rose the bottle.

He glanced up and shot you a look. “I think I need to probably lay off that stuff for a while. Don’t you think?”

You giggled in agreement and stuck the second glass back into the cabinet after filling the other one. You hopped off the counter and moved to settle in the booth across from him, observing him as he pulled one of his new shirts over his head.

It was more appropriately fitted than the other ones he'd been squeezing into. You peeked at the dip in the neckline over your glass of cider and eyed his pecs through the thin material, remembering how they’d felt against your palms just a few seconds ago. You took a slow sip and swallowed.

You placed down the glass and tapped your fingers on the table.

“So…what did you think of the market? Of the people?”

He glanced up and furrowed his brow slightly. “It was busy…and noisy.” He offered with a shrug.

“And?...”

“But the people were kind enough…even though they seem to stare a lot.”

“Come on…you’re massive.” You threw up your hands.

He rolled his eyes. “But other than that…it was fine.”

“Accept for your twi'lek _friend_.” He quickly added. “I don’t like him.”

You couldn’t help but giggle as you took another sip. You both were quiet for some time as you tried to think of something else to say.

“Can I ask...?” You started.

He arched a brow but nodded for you to go on.

“Where were you heading before your ship crashed?”

The thought had been plaguing your mind since you'd found him, but it just kept getting swept under all the other thoughts you'd had since he'd woken up. 

His eyes gleamed and he flashed a sly smile before responding casually, “Why I was off to burn a village of course.”

Your eyes widened, and you let out a choked gasp as some of the cider went down the wrong pipe. His eyes crinkled and he burst into laughter.

“I’m joking. I’m joking.” He raised his hands in surrender as you continued to choke. 

He'd found great amusement in your reaction. He gave you time to recover before speaking again. 

“It's just...I could hear the stories you heard about me churning in your head as I came to consciousness the first day.” He explained, wiping tears from his eyes.

You blushed and looked away. You wanted to ask if any of those stories were true, but decided that could wait for another time.

“But no…I was actually going for a diplomatic tour of the Outer Rim, and my ship just...shut down mid-flight. I'm going to chew out the engineers who inspected it as soon as I get back.” He grumbled. 

“Oh.”

You took another sip, still needing to recover from his dark humor. 

He spoke up. “What about you? I hardly know anything about you. Tell me something.”

“There’s not much to tell. I’ve been here all my life.” You shrugged.

He pondered for a moment. “You spoke of a brother. You said he went off for work?”

You sighed, “Yes.”

“I sense that his absence bothers you.”

“Gods, I wish you would get out of my head.” You grumbled.

He ignored you. “Are you lonely here, by yourself?”

You stilled and glanced up at him, rotating the glass in your hands slightly.

“I get bored sometimes.” You settled for a roundabout answer. 

He leaned forward peering at you curiously, and you shifted in the seat.

“Tell me something else.”

“Why?”

"Because I find you fascinating.”

You blushed, feeling the giddiness of the cider working its magic, but shook your head.

“Then I’m definitely not telling you anything else. I want to keep up that illusion in your head. If I really told you about myself, I’d bore you to death.” You giggled.

He sucked his teeth and sat back, regarding you with a smug expression. “Haven’t we already established that I could just read your mind?”

You quirked a brow as you took another sip from your glass. “Enough to figure me out completely? I don’t think so. I’d just scramble my thoughts to throw you off anyways.”

He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, his eyes flickering with excitement at the prospect of a challenge. “I can pull memories too. I could go back to your childhood if I really wanted to.”

“I’d like to see you try.” You leaned forward, similar excitement apparent in your own gaze.

His voice dropped and he spoke his next words in a raspy groan, eying you with a ravenous expression.

“You know I can take whatever I want?”

“Take it then.”

“…”

You crossed your arms and sat back, and he slowly mirrored your movement – his dark expression fading into one of pure shock, like he hadn’t expected you to match his flirtatious banter.

“You actually want me to dig around in your head and search your memories?” He inquired with a wince. 

“It’ll be easier for us both rather than me trying to tell my life story.” You shrugged.

He swallowed and nodded. His adam’s apple bobbed slightly as he continued eyeing you with a look of wonder.

He moved forward again and rested his elbow on the table, urging you to lean into his touch with a wiggle of his fingers.

You took a breath and started to move. You placed one arm on the table but suddenly froze.

“Wait…will it hurt?”

His eyes widened slightly, like the idea of potentially harming you had never even crossed his mind. A look of shame darted across his face and he sighed.

“It shouldn’t. I’m going to try my best to make sure you don’t feel a thing, but there might be slight pressure at the back of your skull.” He spoke softly. “Do you…still want me to do it?”

You nodded meekly. 

He reached forward and slowly dragged his knuckle across your arm as he spoke softly. 

“The important thing is to completely relax and open up to me.”

You shivered slightly and watched as the goosebumps began to prickle one by one across your skin.

“Don’t fight it.” His voice came even softer.

You swallowed and looked back up at him, speaking with a small voice.

“Okay.”

He trailed his knuckles up and down once more before pulling away. He straightened his arm back out and nodded for you to lean into his touch. You did so completely this time, pressing your cheek into the warmth of his slightly calloused palm.

He stared at you for a moment - your faces just inches apart as he started stroking his thumb lightly along your temple.

You blinked and felt your cheeks redden but tried to maintain eye contact.

“I’m going to start now. Is that alright with you?” He swallowed as his thumb brushed up into your hairline.

It was taking everything in you not to nuzzle into him further or lean closer to his lips, but you willed yourself to simmer down. You nodded gently, only breaking eye contact to glance down at the table before bringing your stare back to him.

He smiled softly then closed his eyes. You thought to do the same but wanted to take a moment to study his features up close some more – the soft bump in his nose, the seductive slope of his lips, his long eyelashes splayed across his soft cheeks as he pressed his eyes closed tighter.

It wasn’t until you felt the slight tug at the back of your skull, that you remembered who you were staring at - not just some beautiful man, but the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, and he was about to have access to all of your memories.

You tensed and pressed your palms on the table and let out a little gasp as you felt the tug become more of a snag.

He yanked back abruptly and stared at you with a look of terror as your chest heaved.

“Did I hurt you?” He spoke in a frantic whisper.

You shook your head “no”, but were still visibly shaken.

“You were fighting it.” He concluded gently.

“I was not!” You shot back, lying through your teeth.

“You were.”

You groaned and pulled back.

“You need to relax. Whatever it is you’re afraid I’ll find…get over it.” He spoke firmly.

“I’m not afraid.”

“Yes, you are.” He snapped. “You’re afraid of being perceived - of being judged. Maybe even pitied.”

The accusation stung because it was the damn truth. You let out a shaky breath and patted the back of your neck, wiping away the sweat that had started beading there. 

“I know what that feels like.” He confided softly.

He crossed his arms and stared at you for a moment, softening his glare before he spoke again. “But we don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.” You swallowed slowly.

“Then you have to trust me. You have to believe that I won’t judge what I find.”

You sighed and dropped your head.

“Do you know how I’ve been able to conquer every reach of the galaxy?” He questioned, leaning forward to tap your chin, making you look back up at him.

“No. How?” You sniffled.

“Because I don’t care how I’m perceived. My motives are my own and I know my true intentions. To some, I’m a hero and to others, I’m a monster, and I’ve made peace with that. That’s what allows me to do what’s necessary - to take what I want without guilt or worry.”

You frowned slightly, listening to his logic. He was somewhat contradicting himself.

“But, you said earlier on the way to the market that you like knowing what I think of you and then the other day, you said you didn’t want me to be afraid of you. So…you do care what others think of you to some extent.”

“No…I don’t.” His eye twitched.

“But you didn’t want me to-”

“That’s different.” He snapped.

“How?” 

He sighed. “Always questions with you. You’re very irritating, you know that?” 

“And according to your logic, I shouldn’t give a damn. Now tell me how it’s any different with me?” You demanded.

You were just stalling at this point, but he wasn't budging.

“Do you want me to see your memories or not, woman?”

You crossed your arms shooting him the meanest glare you could muster, but you knew you didn’t look the least bit menacing.

The two of you stared at each other for a moment – opposites in so many ways but alike in just the right amount that your attraction to him felt innate. And that was the very reason why you didn't want him to see your past fully - to _truly_ know you.

It didn’t make sense to bond with someone to that extent when they were not going to be a permanent presence in your life. Time was fleeting with the Supreme Leader, and to act otherwise would only do you harm in the long-run. He could be gone tomorrow, and then you'd be left with what? More memories? But this time you wouldn't have anyone to share them with. 

“You’re right, we don’t have to do this.” You stood and swayed slightly on your feet, feeling woozy all of a sudden. “I’m going to shower.”

The confidence from your cider buzz had completely fizzled out.

He sighed and gave a nod, but before you could walk off, he reached out and grabbed your hand - squeezing it softly before he spoke. 

“I’m sorry for pressing. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

You smiled sadly. “I know that wasn’t your intention. I shouldn’t have asked you to do it in the first place. I knew I wasn’t ready.”

“I promise I'll even try not to read your thoughts without your permission anymore.” He declared sincerely. 

You giggled. “It’s fine really.”

“No, no. I won't take anything from you that you don't want me to have.” He insisted.

You pursed your lips. “What happened to _taking whatever you wanted_?” 

You had to tease him, just a little. 

“It’s different with you.” He hummed and glanced away as his cheeks began to redden. 

“There you go again with that. What does that mean?” You laughed.

“I don’t really know myself if I’m being honest." he sighed. "I just know that I enjoy being around you.”

He turned back to face you and offered a small smile

You felt your skin flush and tried not to fall into him again as your knees threatened to buckle. 

_If only I could keep him here forever._

“You’re very sweet, Kylo.”

“Most people wouldn’t describe me that way.” He huffed.

“Well, I’m not most people.” You offered a shy smile and gave his hand a soft squeeze.

He regarded you for a moment - wordlessly admiring your beauty before speaking in a hushed tone. 

“No…you’re not.”

He slowly brought the back of your hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles - silently thinking of all the gorgeous, poetic words he could use to describe you and hoping this gesture would communicate just how much you had come to mean to him in a matter of three days.

You felt your pulse quicken and a heavy wave of warmth washed over your body - starting in your head and lapping its way all the way down to your toes. You remained still as a rock though, gazing at your hand in his grasp as if it were disconnected from your body.

Finally, he pulled back and gave your hand another soft squeeze before letting you go.

You smiled and bowed stupidly before hurrying out of the kitchen to the bathroom - trying not to let out the giddy squeal that was tapping at the back of your throat. 

As you showered, you tried your best to avoid washing the section where his kiss still lingered on your skin- smiling and singing to yourself as the steam in the bathroom added to the hazy bliss you suddenly found yourself in. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playful banter and an interesting conversation!

“I specifically remember falling asleep on the pallet last night. Can you explain to me how I ended up back in my bed?”

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kylo spoke nonchalantly, pausing as he brushed his teeth.

You watched him from the refresher door, giving him a sideways glance as your eyes locked in the mirror. He stopped brushing again to give you a helpless shrug, then resumed with a little smirk.

There was nothing else you could do but chuckle as you retreated into the main room. You started to make up the bed, tripping a bit as you made your way around the cushions and sheets he’d clearly been rolling around in. You shook your head – smiling softly. He just refused to take a more comfortable approach.

As you finished organizing, you remembered that it was about time to do laundry again, so you dragged your hamper to the center of the room – yawning a bit as you began sifting through the clothes. Remembering the items you’d found him in, you went to retrieve them from the dresser and put them in a pile of their own - very aware that they needed to be washed separately. If they so much as touched the same water as your other piles, you were sure you'd be trying to get inky black stains out of your clothes for the rest of your life. 

Once you were done, you headed into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. As the water came to a boil, the sound of shuffling came from behind. You turned to see Kylo watching from the brick archway, drying his hands with a worried expression.

“Are you kicking me out?”

You frowned. “What?”

He stepped forward, ducking out of the archway. “My clothes…you laid them out like you want me to go…Listen, if this is about the bed situation…I moved you, okay. It was me. I’m admitting it. I did it after you fell asleep because you looked uncomfortable on the floor.”

You held up your hand to calm him and started laughing. “Kylo…I’m just doing laundry.”

“Oh.” He blinked and nodded his head quickly - clearly relieved.

You turned back around – watching him out of your periphery as he opened the fridge and leaned down to inspect.

“Where are the leftovers from last night?”

“You ate those, remember?” You giggled.

“Oh…yeah.”

“I can whip up something really quick though.”

He was silent for a moment as he scratched his jaw, still peering into the fridge like something was going to magically materialize.

“How about I cook something this time?”

You turned off the stove right as the floral aroma of the tea began to settle in the air - turning to him slowly.

“You…know how to do that?”

He shut the fridge door quickly and straightened up to give you the most scrutinizing expression you’d ever seen. “Do I honestly come off that dense?”

_Sometimes._

“No.” You blurted. “No. It’s just…Remember how you almost burned down the cottage trying to boil water?”

“Well, yeah…but-”

“And how last night you thought the soap dispenser was some type of condiment?”

“…”

“I’m just saying…I don’t mind cooking for you.”

“I’m not just some pampered idiot…I know things.” He shot back with a soft glare.

“Okay…okay!” You raised your hands in surrender. “So…what are you going to make?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Because of your lack of faith, I’m not telling you. You’ll just have to wait and see.”

He moved beside you, purposefully bumping you to the side with his hip as he reached to rummage for ingredients in the cabinets above.

You giggled and noticed his shirt rise a bit, exposing his tummy, so you reached and poked him in retaliation. He jerked back with a choked laugh and dropped whatever he had gotten his hands on. There came a soft plopping noise, and you stilled and looked at each other. Slowly, you both leaned forward and peered down to find a garlic clove submerged in the pot of tea – already beginning to bubble in the hot water. An awkward silence passed before your eyes found each other again.

“See…you’re already messing up stuff!” You accused teasingly.

His eyes widened. “You poked me!”

You picked up the pot and headed to the sink to pour out the tainted tea.

“Okay and? I didn’t expect you to freak out like that.”

“What did you think was going to happen?” He demanded.

He was so serious it was precious. You had to keep poking.

“I didn’t think the Supreme Leader would be so squirmish.”

He huffed. “I’m not squirmish.”

You gave him a look right as you shook the last bits of the water out of the pot and the garlic clove came tumbling out with a thud.

“Ticklish then?”

“Will you just get out of here so I can focus?” He grumbled.

You laughed. “Okay…I’ll go start the laundry, and I’ll stay out of the kitchen so you can prepare whatever…concoction you’re about to make. Just…please don’t burn down my home.”

He sneered slightly - clearly fed up with your teasing, and you scurried out to make due on your word – giving him his space to make his creation. You’d never been more grateful that your brother had built a makeshift washing unit into the shed. You were sure that you’d be at a far enough distance to avoid the brunt of the explosion you were sure would come.

You walked briskly across your yard, glancing back with a grimace when you heard a particularly loud bang coming from the kitchen.

_If he blows up my cottage I suppose it’ll just give me an excuse to follow him wherever he goes._

Now no longer worried about him invading your thoughts, your mind wandered more freely. As you started the first load, you’d already begun to daydream about Naboo and all the other places you could possibly accompany him to. The thought of exploring the galaxy at his side for the rest of your life was quite thrilling.

But a few minutes later your cottage was still in perfect condition and you were no closer to being his new travel companion. Instead, you were sat across from him eating your words...literally - savoring the taste of the best omelet you’d ever had.

Kylo pulled the fork back from your lips and wiggled his eyebrows – obviously impressed with himself.

You covered your mouth as you chewed trying to hide your laugh.

“It’s really good.” You admitted.

“I know.” He mumbled as he took a bite himself, using the same fork he’d fed you with.

That observation made your stomach flutter for reasons unknown. Perhaps it was the intimacy of the whole ordeal. Or maybe you just liked the way he lips looked when he chewed. You felt your face flush as you took note silently. 

_He is…so beautiful._

“Anyways, I’d like a formal apology.” His blunt tone shook you from your trance.

You blinked, confused.

He crossed his arms and sat back. “You accused me of not knowing how to cook, so…I think I’m owed.”

“You think one little omelet makes you the top chef of the galaxy?” You smirked as you reached to tear off a corner of said omelet.

He pulled the plate back from you just in time and scowled. Your stomach rumbled and he squinted at you humorously. You huffed and begrudgingly spoke.

“My apologies…Supreme Leader.”

He made a smug face and pushed the plate back to you. But before you got a chance to reach again, he’d already forked some back up and was shoving it in your face. You chuckled and happily opened your mouth for another bite.

* * *

Afterward, you’d both gone outside to hang dry the laundry – fighting the wind as you tried to get ahold of the clothesline. Once that battle was won, you sat sipping some freshly brewed garlic-free tea while he “did the gardening”. For him, that consisted of nothing but crouching down to inspect each plant and waving his hands over those he deemed fit for improvement.

You watched him inspect a few lavender plants before he effortlessly enriched their color and made them stand back up. He glanced up at you, seeking approval, and you lifted your teacup in praise.

“Gods, this might sound awful, but I wish you’d crashed sooner!” You called.

He chuckled slightly, crouching down at the next bed full of some exotic looking flower you didn't really know the name of. A vendor at the market had sold them to you under the pretense that they were a rare kind, found only in the fields of Naboo. But Kylo had solemnly informed you that they were truthfully just a variant of some type of Batuu weed. You vowed to have some choice words with the vendor the next time you visited the market, but Kylo assured you he’d be able to fix them up.

You watched him now as he focused on his task - his hair falling in his face as he flexed his fingers over the plants. You’d noticed that his hair had gotten rather lengthy in the short time he’d been with you, already starting to wisp past his shoulders. He attempted to blow some out of his face, but it came floating back down tickling his nose and obscuring his vision. He shook his head in irritation.

“Come here!” You called, patting the ground in front of you.

He paused and plucked one of the stems before approaching with a soft smile.

He thrust it out to you, and you took it – turning it gently in your fingers as you admired the new look. He’d been true to his word. The weed was now completely transformed into a gorgeous flower - vibrantly blue with detailed petals. 

“It's beautiful. Thank you.” You smiled. 

“You’re welcome.”

You laid the flower down gently and patted the spot in front of you again. 

“Sit. I want to braid some of your hair if that’s okay with you. It’ll help keep it out of your face.”

He nodded and lowered himself in between your legs but remained upright like he was about to start meditating. Even seated, he still towered over you.

“I need you to like lay down or something. There is no way I can braid from here.”

He extended his legs and shimmied himself down to rest his head on your lower belly – peering up at you curiously.

“Much better.”

As you started messing with his hair, you decided to just put in a few braids on the top of his head since that’s where it seemed to be most unruly. You both were silent as you started parting, but you stilled when you felt him reach out and stroke one of your calves as he got more comfortable.

It seemed like an absentminded gesture for him, like he wasn’t thinking - just doing what felt natural. But for you, it felt anything but – eliciting a funny feeling in the pit of your stomach that reminded you of how you’d felt the night before – at his mercy on the kitchen counter. You cleared your throat – shaking the image and feeling as you returned your attention to his hair.

“Thanks again for the flowers.” You spoke softly.

“No problem.”

“Does it take a lot of your energy to get them so perfect?”

“Not at all. It's fairly simple, and I enjoy doing it.”

You smiled to yourself as you began weaving his hair.

“Can I ask you a question?”

He snorted. “Is that not what you just did?”

You tugged his hair gently giving him a warning, and you watched his lips curve into a smile from the angle you were looking down at him.

“Go on, love.” He urged gently, giving your calf an encouraging squeeze.

You paused at the endearing term.

_Love? Where’d that come from?_

You shook your head and cleared your throat again, deciding not to overthink it and just go on.

“How did you come to wield the force so effortlessly?

He shifted slightly in your lap, tilting his head back to give you a look before glancing away again.

“The force is strong in my family.”

“…Is that how you knew your destiny was to become the Supreme Leader?”

He sighed and settled again. “Not exactly. I was trained in the ways of the force from a very young age by… _family_ …but it wasn’t necessarily the best experience. As I got older, the man who would become the Supreme Leader before me reached out to offer guidance. I wasn’t always as sure of my abilities as I am now, so he helped me step into my destiny…in a sense.”

You blinked. Everything you’d ever heard about Snoke painted him out to be a cruel and menacing ruler, so to hear that he’d been somewhat of a support system for Kylo was baffling. But still, you tried to maintain face.

“My condolences then... I’m sure his death must’ve been hard since he seemed to have such high hopes for you. I imagine you would've liked for him to see your current success.”

Kylo sneered. “I’ve had a lot of people in my life have _high hopes_ for me, for all types of reasons… but they were all ultimately self-serving in the end. Snoke proved to be no different, so there is no need to offer sympathy…he’s not missed.”

You swallowed. Okay, now it sounded like you were talking about the same person.

“So, you were relieved when he had his… _accident_?”

“…You can say that.”

“Were you there…when it happened?”

“Yes...”

You nodded - understanding settling in, but it made you no less audacious. 

“Was he a Sith?” You asked gently as you finished off the first braid.

He chuckled softly, “What do you know of the Sith?”

You furrowed your brow, growing defensive. “A little…I know about the Jedi too!”

He shook his head in disbelief, tsking his teeth slightly.

“What…you think I’m just some stupid country bumpkin?” You gasped dramatically as you gathered more of his hair.

He smirked. “No. You're the furthest thing from stupid, but if you can poke at me about cooking, I can poke at you about the force.”

You laughed and swatted at this arm, “I said I liked the damn omelet.”

“Mhm.” He hummed before going on to answer your question. “But no…he wasn’t a Sith…and neither am I. There are all kinds of users of the force.”

“I thought they were called, _Wielders of the Force.”_ You whispered mysteriously.

He laughed again, tightening his grip on your calf gently.

“Whatever…it's literally the same thing.”

You started on a new braid and nodded. “Yeah yeah…like light side and dark side users, right?”

“Mhmm…what do you know of the light side and the dark side?

You chewed your lip anxiously, suddenly feeling like you were being quizzed. 

“Well, I’ve been told that the dark side consists of the bad guys and the light side has the good guys.”

You paused already aware that your simple terms were insulting to the ancient belief you’d heard, and very recently seen so much about.

“But-”

“But?” He raised a brow and squinted up at you, clearly curious about your perspective.

“But” You continued. “I find that to be kind of a weird line of division. I think most of us are too complex to be all good or all bad.”

He grew quiet and you paused braiding to rest your hands on his head, scratching a part of his scalp gently which he seemed to enjoy very much as his eyes closed and he let out a soft groan.

Unintentionally, you pulled him from his bliss with your next inquiry. 

“But…I’m assuming becoming Supreme Leader relies mostly on the dark side?”

He frowned slightly with his eyes still closed and nodded, sighing as he spoke.

"Yep...one of the _bad guys_."

You swallowed and started on the final braid. 

It hit you then how much you appreciated his honesty. He wasn’t trying to sugarcoat himself for you, and that only made your fondness grow. Even after you’d shut him out a couple of nights ago, he seemed so forthcoming with his own history. As if he sensed your appreciation, he continued.

“I’m still quite familiar with the light side of the force, however…” His voice dropped a bit and he added absently. “I was a Jedi once.”

Your eyes widened and you tilted forward to get a better look at him, “You were?!”

He nodded with a sigh.

“What…what happened?”

“I don’t know. I suppose my… _complexities_ weren’t appreciated, so I decided to leave The Order.”

You reached to cup both of his cheeks, turning his face up so that he had to look at you fully upside down. You lowered your face with wide eyes, letting the bridge of your nose brush against his.

“So…are you the one they call the _Jedi Killer_?” You spoke in a hushed tone - genuinely curious, but unintentionally accusatory nonetheless. 

He rolled his eyes and glared at you softly. “Did you get that idea from one of those stories you heard about me?”

“…Yes.” You admitted with a wince.

You let go of his face and sat back - planting your hands on the ground and squinting down at him - knowing your curiosity might've gone too far this time. 

He huffed. “No…I did not kill all of the other Jedi. I tend to take the blame for that, but there was actually an explosion that wiped out most of them at the sacred temple. ”

“Oh.”

“What other nonsense have you heard about me?” The irritation was evident in his tone.

You wrung your hands slightly, peering ahead at nothing really, but suddenly too nervous to look at him.

Apprehensively you started listing off some of the sinister stories you’d heard, speaking softly and avoiding his gaze. He was quiet the entire time, listening so intently, it seemed like he’d stopped breathing. As you finished you peeked down at him – your face suddenly flushed and your fingers shaking slightly.

He tilted his head back against your stomach to squint up at you.

“Hm.” Was all he had to offer.

“Well…are they true?” You mumbled.

He was quiet for a while. “…Some of them…yes…”

There was that honesty again - blunt and brazen. But surprisingly the confirmation didn’t make you feel repulsed. You swallowed and rested your arms over his shoulders, tapping your fingers on his chest as you pondered – the desire to touch and be touched by him not lost even at his new confession. He seemed to notice as well, tilting his head down to observe your fingers as they wandered.

“But not the one about the children…or the stuff about torture…I tend to make my kills quick.” He interjected softly. He paused then frowned.“...But there was this one resistance pilot-”

“You don’t have to go into detail.”

You both were quiet for a while. In the conversational break, you decided to use one of your hair ties to secure his braids together into a short ponytail at the top of his head. You went back to gently tug at his hair - loosening it up to make sure it wasn't pulled too tight. You didn’t want to add to the tension he so obviously already carried in his brow.

He cleared his throat as you finished up.

“Listen…those things I did…I’d never do anything like that to you.” He spoke softly, reaching to draw your hands back down to his chest. He curled his fingers around yours and rubbed his thumbs inside your palms. “I’d never harm you. You have no reason to fear me.” He whispered, peering up at you more intensely – solidifying his declaration with a gentle squeeze.

“I know.” You whispered. “I know.” 

And you truthfully had never felt more sure of anything in your life. 

He swallowed slowly and focused his gaze back ahead, squeezing your hands again as you both peered at the garden – watching insects zigzag across the blooming field. 

Finally, he spoke again. “But…I sense…unease.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to go through my thoughts without my permission anymore.” You teased, trying to lighten the mood again.

He shook his head. “I’m not. I promise. But…I don’t need the force to feel your discomfort. There’s more…what’s bothering you?”

You sighed and took a deep breath.

“Did you enjoy doing those things?”

His brow furrowed and he tilted his head as if he’d never considered it.

“What does it matter? I did them. It’s not like I can take any of it back.” 

“Well…I guess I'm just curious to know if you embraced darkness because you truly wanted to or for…other reasons? Like for survival perhaps.”

He pressed his lips together and his thumbs stopped stroking your palms. You tensed - fearing you’d offended him.

“You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

He suddenly dropped your hands to push himself up and swiveled around to face you, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap. He just stared at you for a few uncomfortable silent seconds.

"I’ll say this…I never found joy in harming others. I saw it more as an unfortunate means to an end. As for the survival aspect…I suppose yes. Most of the people I’ve killed were just as eager to kill me.”

You nodded, satisfied with his response, but he continued with something that made you frown. 

“All of that doesn’t make me any less of the villain in most peoples' stories though, so I’m fine with my motives being misconstrued. It’s not like there's much to be redeemed about me anyways.”

You raised your eyebrows. “So wait…you don’t think you have any redeemable qualities?”

He thought for a moment. “No…I don’t.”

You crossed your arms and stuck out your chin. “Well…I think you do, and I think you're a good person too."

"...I'm not." 

“Mhm, whatever…you are.” You waved his nonsense away distractedly.

He narrowed his eyes. “So sure are you?

“Yes.”

“Okay…prove it.”

You sighed and bit your lip. “Alright, well you just told me you wouldn’t ever harm me, right? But let’s say that I stood in the way of you maintaining your rule in the galaxy, and harming me became an _unfortunate_ _means_ _to_ _an_ _end,_ as you’d say. Would you go through with it?

He suddenly looked downright offended and horrified – his eyes widening.

“Why would you ask me something like that?!”

“Just answer!”

He glanced around opening his mouth several times to speak but only produced a few words.

“I…no. I wouldn’t…I couldn’t.”

That was good enough for you.

“See, you’re good.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re…I…we...you-”

“If you say it’s different with me one more time without giving some type of context…I swear…”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Me wanting to protect you doesn’t take away everything I've done.”

“Well, duh! But it does mean you'd be willing to act against your own self-interest to help someone...which means there is good in you.”

You’d fallen too far for him already to accept anything less.

You crossed your arms defiantly and continued. “Besides…you’ve been very helpful and kind to me so far…and you didn’t try to hurt anyone at the market…so I refuse to believe you’re completely insensitive.”

He curled his lips. “You think sparing a few people makes me an inherently good person?”

You threw your hands in the air and groaned. “Oh for Force’s Sake! You’ve been waddling around and using your abilities to grow kriffing flowers all day! Am I really supposed to believe you’re the big bad in the galaxy? Give yourself some damn credit. Jeez!”

He blushed and scratched his arm awkwardly, glancing back to admire his landscaping work. 

“I’m not saying you’re absolved of all wrongdoing. The things you’ve admitted to are…unsettling. I will not lie." You paused watching his unconvinced expression "...But I don't think you’re some bloodthirsty monster either…you at least don’t fit the description I’ve heard anyways...Sure you’re moody and skeptical and rather blunt, but in your time here you haven’t used the force for any malicious intent to my knowledge. ”

He rolled his eyes. “I haven’t had reason to.”

“Right! Which also proves that you’re not just impulsively violent because you know you’re safe here.”

“ _Safe?_ ” He repeated the word mockingly, narrowing his eyes. “This is my galaxy. I’m safe wherever I go.”

It was like he was determined to live up to his menacing reputation – like he needed to double down on whatever twisted destiny he’d convinced himself had already claimed him, but you weren’t having it.

“Okay, so maybe _safe’s_ not the word.” You rolled your eyes, “But regardless, here…it’s like you have a sense of…of…” You tried to find the right word.

“Balance.” He interjected softly, absently pulling at a blade of grass.

You frowned slightly. “I was thinking peace...but balance works.”

He flicked his eyes up to you and chuckled softly. “Thanks for approving my word choice.”

He turned his attention back to the grass and you both sat in silence for a while. You began to stress - thinking maybe you’d spoken out of turn. You held your breath as he slowly pushed himself to his feet.

“Your perspective is interesting. I’ll give you that.” He offered, clearly not all convinced.

You smiled anyways, just relieved you hadn't truly upset him. 

“Now, come on. Let me take a look at myself and see what you’ve done to me.”

He reached to pull you up and led you back into the house, where you rested once again against the refresher door frame, watching him stare at himself in the mirror.

“Hmm. Not bad.” He nodded.

You crossed your arms. “What do you mean _not bad?”_

He leaned into the mirror - squinting and poking at the braids slightly.

“It’s just typically…I rely on my hair to hide my face. It's kind of jarring seeing it pulled back.”

“Why would you want to hide your face?”

He swallowed and turned his chin as he looked at his reflection again – observing himself with furrowed brows before glancing away all together.

“I don’t know.” He sighed. But his tone betrayed that he did indeed know.

You got a sense that his bleak view of his character bled into his perception of his physical appearance as well. You’d already begun to chip away at the former, so you decided there was no better time than now to go ahead and start chipping away at the latter.

You pushed off the door frame and took a step in.

“Kylo…look at me.”

He found your gaze in the mirror and shifted awkwardly, placing his hands on the sink for support.

You moved closer in the small space and stood behind him, maintaining his gaze as you rested your hand on his arm and leaned against his back. You took a deep breath, hoping the decision you were about to make wouldn’t backfire in your face. 

You exhaled slowly before speaking again.

“Right now...I give you permission to read my thoughts.”

He frowned in confusion at first, but slowly you could see understanding spread across his face. He swallowed and turned so he could look at you head-on as he hesitantly raised his hands to rest on your hips. 

You looked down then back up already starting to regret your decision, but too committed to back down now. It might have been pretty forward, but it was the best way you could think to truly convey how handsome and beautiful all around you found him to be. You knew if it was left to your mouth, you’d be a blubbering mess and end up not truly expressing yourself, so you settled for the mind probing.

His eyes began darting back and forth across your face, so you tried to relax and just let your mind be clear and open - letting nothing but your honest, endearing opinions of him fill the space. You kept your thoughts tame, but that didn’t stop you from blushing profusely as he stared at you. You stood there silently as he shifted you closer - your arms hung lamely at your sides as your fingers twitched anxiously, awaiting his reaction. 

His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly before he seemed to pull himself back from the dimension your projected thoughts had sent him to. He blinked slowly before breaking eye contact and glancing down at his feet. 

Silence hung for a while as he processed, then he shyly peeked back up and pulled his hands back - nervously scratching the top of his head, but quickly shifting to the back of his neck to avoid messing up the braids. 

“Really?” He whispered - his tone conveying his honest disbelief that anyone could ever see him so purely.

“Mhm.” You nodded, still anxiously flexing your fingers at your side.

He worked his jaw and leaned back on the sink for support - looking a little lightheaded as his skin grew flushed. He cleared his throat. 

“Thank y-...thank you…for um…uh...for sharing that with me.”

“You’re...welcome.”

You lifted up on your tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek, then scurried out of the refresher before he could react. 

Simultaneously mortified and exhilarated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the vulnerability for me. 😌


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for your kind words and tremendous support. I am so elated that this story is connecting with so many of you, and it truly brings me joy to write it for that very reason. I've gotten an influx of comments, and I just want to say that I appreciate every single one of you! 
> 
> 💋 💕 💋 💖
> 
> Much love! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Out the front door you went, darting around back to hide between the clothesline. Face flushed and skin suddenly clammy, you feared his reaction as you heard his footsteps following quickly behind you.

_Perhaps the kiss was too much._

You ducked behind one of your hanging dresses, pulling it close to shield your body when you caught sight of him rounding the corner - glancing both ways. Peeking back out, you noticed how flustered he looked as well, and your nerves calmed just a bit.

“Hey, where’d you go? We need to talk about this.” His voice boomed across the lawn.

_No, we don’t._

“You can’t just run off like that.”

_Yes, I can._

You moved quickly and grappled with a blanket, hoping it would be enough to cover you completely. His footsteps neared and you covered your mouth to hide a giggle, imagining how adorably disoriented he probably looked.

“I know you’re over here somewhere…I can sense you.” His voice came closer – laughter bubbling up in his tone.

You stood still as a rock, foolishly thinking that would block out his force detection. Suddenly the blanket was ripped back from you, and he stood there, arms crossed with a mischievous smirk.

_Kriff._

Biting your lip, you folded your hands in front of your body innocently.

“Hi.”

He quirked a brow and nodded down to the ground.

“I saw your feet.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah… _oh_. Now come here!”

He reached forward, but you dashed around him, heading to lock yourself in the shed. But right as you were about to reach for the door, you felt his large hands squeeze around your waist.

“Gotcha!”

Your feet lifted off the ground as he pulled you up.

“Put me down.” You cackled.

He ignored you and instead pulled you tight to his chest as he began spinning. You kicked your feet outward as laughter filled the air – scaring away some of the critters who’d been observing all the commotion from the riverbank.

He continued to spin as you wiggled until finally, you both got yourselves tangled up in the clotheslines and went tumbling down to the ground. He landed first, then you came down, landing on his chest with a soft huff.

“Are you alright?!” You asked instinctively.

He blinked up at you, then shut his eyes tightly and groaned. Naively you panicked, thinking the fall had agitated his wounds.

“Oh Gods, are you alright?” You demanded in a shrill voice.

Right as you started to reach for his face, he peeked out of one eye and grinned. Before you had a chance to react, he snatched you by your hips and rolled you over.

“Hey!”

He laughed and hovered above you, breathing softly as he smirked down.

“You tricked me!”

He propped up on one elbow as your chest rose against his. And no matter how much you tried to wiggle out from underneath him, he wouldn't budge.

“You’re squishing me.” You whined, feigning discomfort.

“That’s my move.” He shot back.

You narrowed your eyes, thinking of a way to get the upper hand. Slowly, you pulled one of your arms out from under him and paused before poking the unwounded side of his stomach.

He jerked back just enough, and you were able to take advantage, quickly rolling him over to straddle his waist.

“Squirmish…like I thought.” You giggled as he scowled.

He writhed, trying to shake you off, but you responded by pressing down harder and swiveling your hips. His body grew rigid and he gulped, glancing down to where you were perched. You’d never seen redder cheeks.

“You’re…cheating.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“How so?” You responded coyly, stretching your body down closer and resting your hands beside his head.

He worked his jaw, then gave you a knowing look. Hands found your thighs, and his fingers stroked up and down, eliciting a slight shiver from you. When he realized his plan was working, his hands slid to grip your hips fully, and he pressed you down firmer. He watched your face as he slowly ground his hips up against you, and well…that got an even bigger reaction out of you. Your mouth popped open in shock and you clenched. Before you knew it, you were flat on your back underneath his heavy body again as he smirked down at you – this time with one of your thighs lifted against him and one of your arms extended out as he laced his fingers with yours to keep you pinned.

_Oh boy._

He laughed slightly, watching you try to avert your gaze everywhere but him – cheeks burning with embarrassment and something a little bit more _shameful_.

“Alright, you win.” You huffed pretending like you still wanted out from underneath him, but truthfully you were quite excited to be at his mercy again.

He reached down, moving some of your hair from your cheek, and cocked his head.

“Those things…you _think_ of me…I-.”

“Oh, is that what this is all about?” You yawned.

He narrowed his eyes and pressed further into you. You closed your mouth quickly as your face flushed a deeper shade.

“Don’t play dumb.” He growled softly. “…You think I’m the most handsome man in the galaxy….Why?”

“Because you are...”

“How would you know though? You’ve never left Battu.”

You frowned. He had a point, but you were pretty set in your claim.

“I just think you’re jumping to conclusions…” He continued.

“And I just think you’re fishing for more compliments.”

“…Maybe.”

“Alright then…what else would you like to hear, Mr. Supreme Leader?”

He thought for a moment, then shrugged.

“I don’t know. What would you like to to share with me?”

“Hmm…you have nice skin!”

“Pfft, tell that to my frown lines.”

“Well yeah…there’s a couple, but maybe if you stopped being such a sour puss all th-.”

“And this scar.” He cut you off and tapped the warped skin along his brow bone.

“I find it rather charming.” You protested.

“What about my sunken eyes?” He pressed.

You cocked your head and reached to poke the skin underneath one of them, not seeing what he saw at all.

“Who said you have sunken eyes?” You scoffed. “They looked a little weary when you first arrived, but they’ve gotten better! I think it’s the tea I make you drink every morning.”

He grimaced. “That stuff tastes like shit.”

You gasped and pushed up against him gently.

“Well yeah, when you try to spice it up with garlic.”

He rolled his eyes. “Smells bad too.”

“It does not, and it works! Now quit all of this self- deprecating nonsense. You’re handsome, and that’s that!”

He blinked, working his jaw as he pouted – miffed by your refusal to indulge him any longer.

He remained on top of you, gazing down with gentle eyes. But there was still an intensity about his stare that made it hard to hold. His eyes wandered down to your neck, and you gulped as if on command - pulse quickening.

“I like you.” He spoke plainly. 

You blinked, once, twice, three times.

“…You do?

“Mhm.” He licked his lips and slowly slid over to rest on the grass to the side, keeping his elbow propped up so he could gaze down at you.

“You are… _frustratingly_ kind, but not out of fear or greed. It's refreshing and genuine...and something I didn't know I needed or _wanted_ in my life.”

You blushed and turned your attention to smoothing down your top which had gotten crumpled up in your wrestling match. He reached and helped you tug it over your lower belly, then rested his hand there. You stilled, glancing down the length of your body to look at it splayed – a hand molded for war that had spent the last hour producing flowers for your pleasure. A hand large enough to cover most of your stomach, with a touch delicate enough to soothe the butterflies that had taken flight there. He gave you a soft squeeze then continued.

“And if we truly want to talk about beauty…Gods, you are -.”

“Please, shut up.” You groaned.

“Hush.” He chuckled. “It’s my turn to tell you how I feel. I’ve actually traveled the galaxy and seen enough faces to know. And you…you’re beauty is staggering...to think I could’ve missed this face if I hadn’t crashed.”

“Oh, please.”

He nudged you slightly. “If I have to accept your praise, you have to accept mine.”

You pushed up and turned into him, hiding your face against his chest so he couldn’t see your panicked expression. Compliments were always something you could easily dish out, but to digest them yourself? Oh boy. They always seemed resistant against your tongue. And now it was the Supreme Leader, of all beings, forking up one and trying to stuff it into your mouth as if it were nothing more than well…an _omelet_. And you’d had quite enough of that earlier. You twisted further into him.

He spoke your name, and you felt the syllable(s) rumble through his chest.

“Hey.” He pulled back, so you didn’t have anywhere to duck, so you shut your eyes tightly.

_Oh, Kriff._

There was a moment of silence and then you felt his finger tap your nose – urging you to open for him.

“Don’t hide from me... _Beautiful_.” He cooed playfully.

You took a shaky breath and peeked out of one before opening the other, meeting his kind, _not_ _sunken,_ eyes blinking at you. He looked equally unnerved – cheeks flushed like he feared he’d spoken out of turn, and once again you found comfort.

“I’m truly…flattered. Thank you, Kylo.”

“…No, thank you.”

The tension was unbearably thick, and you both simultaneously moved to slice it, but your trajectories for each other’s lips were way off. Your noses collided with a harsh bump, and you both reeled back.

“Ow.” You groaned.

“Damnit…”

Silence settled as you both sat rubbing your soreness away for a moment.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yes, how about you?”

He nodded quickly, blowing air through his lips - his nose now the same red shade as his cheeks. Slowly, you pushed up to face him better - both too nervous to make the first move again for fear it would end in another disaster. And your suspicions were met.

As soon as he started for you again, the wind picked up and you heard a “zip” sound coming from the clothesline above you. Before you could look up, a heavy material landed on your head, covering you in immediate darkness - the fresh laundry scent making you a bit dizzy. You chuckled as you tugged at it and popped your head back out, realizing it was the cloak you’d found him in.

Everything in the galaxy seemed adamant on preventing your lips from getting a proper introduction to his, and you were starting to think that maybe it was for a reason. 

With a huff, he took the cloak from your lap and shook it out a bit, and something fell to the grass with a soft thud. You leaned forward to see that a couple of credits had slipped out of one of the side pockets, making a sizable pile. You gasped and crossed your arms.

“Have you been holding out on me?”

“I swear I forgot these were in there.” He defended sincerely, scratching his head as he poked at the pile. 

You pursed your lips playfully.

“I'll tell you what. I’m going to spend some of these on you today.”

“No, no. I’m just kidding. You don’t have to do that.” You laughed.

“Well, I am. We’re going out tonight.”

“Like to pick up more groceries?”

“No…like on a date.” He deadpanned then pushed himself up and rushed back to the cottage to get ready.

You grinned and collapsed back on the grass.

* * *

He’d made good use of his new wardrobe - dressed in a sleeveless tunic with a short cowl that sat crumpled around his shoulders. He’d left the top part unbuttoned, saying the shirt was a bit too tight, but you had an idea it was primarily for your viewing pleasure. His pants were also rather snug, hugging tightly to his thighs. You’d stolen enough glances as you walked alongside him to know. While the clothes were a better fit, it seemed your companion would always be on the verge of popping out of whatever he wore.

_Fine by me!_

The sound of music pulled you from your daydream as you neared the cantina. It was a local spot you’d suggested – eager to show him off again. But as you neared you began realizing that it was probably a poor choice. He was definitely warming to you, but sticking him back into a crowded setting might be too much.

You peered up at him observing his expression. He already seemed a bit tense, but he glanced down and squeezed your hand.

“You okay?”

“Yeah…just wanted to make sure you were.”

“I’m fine…”

“We can go back if you want. I didn’t think it would be so crowded tonight.”

“No, no.”

As soon as you got to the front door, a bouncer emerged from the shadows and blocked your view. You stepped forward and raised your arms as he moved to pat you down. But before the poor guy could even lay a finger on you, your favorite giant tugged you back and nudged you behind him.

“SHE’S MINE!” He barked.

You blushed and tapped his shoulder. The idea of being his sounded grand, but there were more eloquent ways to express possession. And also…he was just being ridiculous.

Before you could speak though, he accessed your expression and jumped to correct his mistake.

“I mean…she’s with me. So, back off!”

The bouncer raised his hands in defense, blinking wildly up at Kylo. “Just checking for weapons, pal.”

“How dare you accuse her of such a thing! Does she look like she carries weapons?”

“I-I’m just doing my j-job.”

“It’s fine!” You interjected with a soft laugh, nudging yourself back in front of him.

The bouncer hesitated, seeking approval from your _chaperone_ before quickly grazing his fingers over you, the whole while aggressively avoiding eye contact. You could’ve had the Death Star under your dress, and he would’ve been sure to miss it.

He stepped back into the shadows when you moved forward, not even attempting to touch Kylo - the literal walking weapon. It was a good thing you'd been able to convince him not to bring his saber along. You shook your head slightly, giggling under your breath. The night was already starting off with a bang.

As you entered, he hovered closer than normal, taking note of the surroundings in a couple of glances. You felt his hand press lightly against your lower back, ushering you closer as he observed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just staying alert for hostiles.”

“Remember what we talked about earlier. You’re safe here.”

He shot you a look and responded by pulling you even closer – not at all convinced.

The Cantina had a rustic flair to it - nothing like one of the more upscale ones you’d glanced into during a visit to the city a couple of years ago. The place had a basic lay out and uninspired decor. Sitting spaces lined the walls and were made out of local, sawed down wood, and glistened with chipped resin. A medium sized dance floor took up most of the middle, and a small bar was tucked in the back. Simple and plain.

It was still a popular spot though, seeing as it was _the only_ spot. However, tonight it was more crowded than usual – the dance floor full and most of the tables occupied. You stood up on your tiptoes to look for an open space and saw a booth tucked off in one of the corners. You grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd which had already parted upon your arrival – marveling at the man as he glared over all of their heads. The chattiness died down to a low murmur, but you tried not to care as you led him to the booth. Once there, you slid into the seat facing the door, but he shook his head roughly.

“I sit there to watch for any potential threats.”

You laughed with a sigh and hopped back up to take your position on the other side, and he slid in casually, keeping his gaze past you for a moment.

“They’re still staring.” He grumbled.

“Then ignore them and just focus on me.”

He flicked his eyes to you and smiled bashfully.

“That should be easy.”

“Cut it out.”

“Why?”

“You’re going to make me blush.”

“Fine by me. You're even prettier when you’re flustered.” He grinned.

You giggled and glanced away. 

The noise had picked back up to a normal volume, and you started to feel comfortable again. But not even two seconds later, you felt weight added to your seat and glanced over to see Almed sliding up next to you. You stared wide-eyed, completely confused at his audacity, and annoyed at his timing.

“Hello, darling.” He crooned.

You glanced over at Kylo who had sat further back and crossed his arms over his chest.

_Oh, Gods._

“I brought us some drinks.” Almed continued and sat down two mugs of Yub Nub.

Your stomach turned. 

“Oh…Almed. It’s great to see you, but I’m actually here with someone else.” You nodded over to Kylo nervously.

Almed didn’t turn his gaze at all, just continued smiling at you. “Oh, I didn’t notice.”

Kylo interjected before you could utter a sound.

“I’m sure you didn’t, seeing as how you've still got your head stuffed somewhere the suns don't shine. I thought maybe you’d have some time to reflect after our last chat, but alas…here you are, still willingly a pain in your own ass and consequently, everyone else’s." He tilted his head and tapped his chin. "How do you fit your lekku up there? Honestly, I'm intrigued.”

You shook your head and pressed your lips together, fighting the urge to laugh.

Slowly, Almed turned to give Kylo his attention, his smile dropping into a sneer as he did - lips twitching.

“Who are you?” He demanded.

Kylo leaned in, keeping a confident smile. “Trust me, you don’t want to know, now run along and get us an appetizer to go with these drinks.”

He reached for the mug of Yub Nub sat in front of the Twi’lek and gulped it down in one swallow before slamming it down and pushing it aside. He shook his head and shut his eyes, grimacing slightly as he processed the burn before resuming his arrogant smirk. 

“That was mine.” Almed snarled.

“ _Oh, I didn’t notice_.” Kylo parroted the words back mockingly.

A few tense seconds passed before Almed mumbled something in his native Twi’leki tongue. To both of your surprise, Kylo promptly responded in the same language – his accent just as strong and his delivery fluid.

You tilted your head, rather impressed.

_Cocky Bastard._

Almed narrowed his eyes, clearly taken off guard, but quickly shot back something that sounded like a curse. Kylo responded right back with a combination of syllables that didn’t sound any more diplomatic. Then they both erupted into a garble of sounds, speaking over each other in the foreign language.

Your eyes widened watching the exchange – volleying back and forth as they each took turns. Whatever words were being spoken were not at all niceties. Their tones made it clear that they were calling each other every wretched thing under Batuu’s three suns. Suddenly, Kylo made a particular gesture with his hand as he hissed something else, and Almed slammed his fist down. At that point, you decided to intervene.

“Alright, you two. Enough!!!”

They stopped and continued to glare at each other. Almed slowly sat back but returned the gesture silently, determined to get the last "word" by any means. But you knew Kylo too well by now to know that he wasn’t about to let that happen. Your eyes shot to him right as he began raising a hand to put the Twi’lek under a spell, but he paused when he caught your glare. Defeated, he lowered his hand and slouched back in the seat. You were happy he did because you wanted to be the one to end this insanity once and for all.

Almed sighed and spoke exasperated, “I’m so sorry, my love. I never want to act that way in front of you…but this outsider.” He sneered at Kylo. “Is rather agitating.”

“Outsider?” Kylo hissed. “Every inch of this galaxy is mi-”

“I said enough.” You pointed a finger.

Then you turned your attention back to Almed. It was time to end this once and for all.

“Listen, you are a very nice man.” You started but paused when Kylo snorted. You gave him a look before continuing. “But I’m not interested. I am asking you now to stop pursuing me because it makes me uncomfortable.”

Almed sighed again, flashing a smile as if he hadn’t heard a single word you’d said. “Darling, if this man has put you up to this, just tell me. There’s no need to lie for his sake.”

You frowned. “…I’m not lying.”

He sucked his teeth and sighed again. Now he was starting to piss you off.

“Listen here, buddy. No one is putting me up to anything. This is my decision all on my own. I. Do. Not. Want. You.”

“And what do you want?” He snorted “Surely not him.”

You glanced at Kylo whose death glare had morphed into a look of pure curiosity. He leaned forward like he too wanted to know the answer to that question. For the first time, they seemed on one accord, both blinking at you expectantly. The pressure of it all was nerve-wracking.

“That’s not the point. What is, is that I DON’T want you, and I never will. Now please leave!”

Almed crossed his arms and stared at you for a moment in complete disbelief. You held his gaze, determined to make your point clear. Kylo piped up after a while.

“The lady has spoken. Now...if you don’t get away from her in the next few seconds, you’re going to be introduced to the worst of me.”

Almed tore his gaze from you and glared back at Kylo for a moment.

“Fine.” He spat.

You opened your mouth to speak again, but Almed stood abruptly, sending the table wobbling a bit. This aggressive side of him you had never seen, and it only made you more satisfied that you’d finally told him off.

“And don’t come back to our soap stand, either! You are hereby banned from the vicinity!” Kylo taunted.

You chuckled at the absurdity. He couldn’t ban anyone from the market, but you appreciated the backup. Then your eyes widened.

_Our?_

Before you could relish in that thought, Almed made a big show of turning to go. As he made his way back through the crowd, something invisible pushed him and he stumbled into a server carrying drinks.

You glanced back across the table, seeing Kylo donning a mischievous expression as he wiggled his fingers slightly. You reached across the table and smacked his arm.

“Quit it.” You giggled.

Well, there was that malicious use of the force you talked about earlier. But you supposed you could let it slide this time.

Kylo shrugged. “He had it coming.”

You pulled back and covered your mouth to hide your laugh, glancing over to see Almed wringing out the spilled drink from his shirt. He looked around clearly embarrassed before rushing off.

“What did you say to him in that language?” You whispered, turning your attention back to Kylo.

He grinned and shook his head.

“Tell me!”

“Do you want that?” He pointed to your untouched drink, changing the subject.

You pursed your lips but decided to let it go.

“No, take it. I hate Yub Nubs."

He snatched the mug and gulped quickly. His face immediately flushed more, and it became clear that his alcohol consumption for the night had just begun. You made a note to yourself to lay off drinking yourself, so at least one of you would be sober. Besides seeing him so animated would be intoxicating enough.

“What do you like? I’ll go order something.” He spoke pushing the mug away and digging in his pockets. 

“Oh, maybe just some fritzle fries and blue milk."

“That's it? You sure?”

You nodded.

He smiled and made his way to the bar, making a point to bump past Almed. They exchanged a couple of words and you let out a heavy sigh, but eventually, Kylo walked away with a satisfied smirk – clearly having got the last word. From your seat, you watched eyes stick to him as he made his way through the crowd – a sight to be seen. He was oblivious to it all, of course, casually wandering through the sea of beings. He briefly glanced back to wave at you.

_What an adorable nerf-herder._

He got to the bar and started ordering, towering over everyone else there, and getting even more attention up close. You felt a stab in your chest as you watched a pretty Togruta squeeze herself next to him. He was leaned over, just waiting and oblivious until she tapped his shoulder delicately. You sat up more to watch the interaction.

He turned to look at her and offered a small smile. She leaned in and whispered something to him while lightly grazing his arm. You narrowed your eyes, beginning to understand his hang up with Almed.

Slowly, his cheeks began to redden, and he dropped his head bashfully before shaking it. You tensed as he pushed up off the counter to turn to her fully, bending down to her ear to say something over the loud music.

_Hmmm._

She nodded as he spoke, smiling softly. He straightened back up and turned to you. You quickly looked away like you hadn’t been sitting on edge watching them the entire time. Then you glanced back. He was pointing at you now and explaining something to the girl. She smiled in your direction then looked back up at him, giving him a soft nod before you could make out the word "sorry" coming from her lips. Then she walked away. Kylo turned back to the bar just as his order was being delivered and returned to the table shortly. 

As he settled, he pushed the milk to you and stationed a large basket of fries in the middle, as well as a plate of sliced honeycrust to your delight.

"I got a lot of fries because I wanted some too." He explained as he plucked one. "And I know you said you didn't want anything else, but...you just look like a honeycrust kind of girl to me."

You snorted as you picked up your cup of milk. "What does a honeycrust girl look like?"

He tapped his fingers on the table, chewing his bottom lip for a moment and stared as he tried to search for something clever to say.

"It's hard to really explain...her beauty can be a bit blinding at times."

You tried to hold his gaze for once and not immediately melt like usual. Your shaky fingers pulled a fry from the basket, and you popped it into your mouth, chewing casually before speaking.

"Hm...she sounds like a real star."

He continued staring, lowering his voice as he spoke "...but far more alluring than any that light the galaxy." 

You swallowed slowly. He almost had you there, but you quickly brought the milk to your lips to hide your shy smile. He raised his eye brows cockily, aware that he was close to getting a reaction, but you had one more trick up your sleeve. 

”And how about the girl you were just talking to at the bar...what kind of girl is she? Honeycrust too?" You asked nonchalantly, eying him over your cup as you took another sip. 

His eyes widened with panic, and you stifled a giggle. You almost felt bad for teasing.

"Um...I-I wouldn't know."

"You can say she's pretty, Kylo." You smiled genuinely.

"..."

You chuckled. "So...what did she want?"

He reached for another fry and chewed slowly before responding, trying to make sure he didn't get himself caught in another trap. 

“She just wanted to tell me she liked my hair, and I told her _you_ did it.”

“Oh.” You nodded and grabbed your cup again, relieved.

“And...she also asked me to dance with her.”

“ _Oh.”_

He blushed slightly and took ahold of his drink.

"And I explained that I was flattered but would only be dancing with you tonight." 

He took a quick gulp and placed the cup back down gently, watching your expression.

You worked your jaw and kept a stony face, trying to hide how giddy you were for the reassurance. The banter had been too fun to just end it there.

"Who said I was dancing with you?" 

He studied you for a moment then leaned forward, speaking in a dark hushed tone.

"If your Supreme Leader commands you to dance with him, are you going to say... _no_?"

"Not if he asks nicely." You cocked your brow. 

He ran his tongue over his teeth and sat back with a smug smile. 

"When we finish eating...would you care to dance with me?" 

"Hmmmm."

Somehow his hand found your thigh underneath the table, and you quickly dropped the act. 

"I'd love to!" 

He smirked then glanced down at the untouched plate that had caused so much discussion.

"So, _are_ _you_ a honeycrust girl...or?...If not, I'll go get something else."

You laughed and reached for one of the slices. "No, no! It's my favorite!" 

The two of you remained sitting for a while, munching and sipping away as you had a lively conversation about his time spent on different planets growing up. You could have listened to him for hours, but eventually, he started to grow restless, glancing occasionally at the dance floor like he wanted to venture out. He took another swig of his drink and turned to look at the crowd that had gathered. 

“Are you ready to dance?” You giggled.

“Yeah, come on!” 

He grabbed your hand while you were mid-reach for a fry and practically carried you to the dance floor. 

And dance you did, although you found yourself laughing at his foolishness more than anything. His dancing was…some form of movement most definitely, and he seemed to understand rhythm, but Gods was he all over the place.

You giggled as he twirled you around for like the tenth time. Then he pulled you back into his chest before crouching down to your level to do a little jig. You laughed again and tried your best to match his rhythm, wincing slightly as he unintentionally stepped on one of your toes. He was ridiculous and chaotic, but you had never been more into him.

Once he was done spinning you around, he took you by your hips and pulled you close to his body right as the song shifted to something a bit slower. You casually moved your arms up to drape over his shoulders, leaning into him too and taking in his cologne with a soft sigh.

Gods, it felt good to be held by him.

He massaged his hands up and down your back and you contently rested your cheek against his shoulder, closing your eyes.

“I’m not too much am I? I know I’ve had a couple of drinks.” He murmured.

“You’re always too much, but that’s what I like about you.” You giggled.

His laughter rumbled through his chest against you, and you turned your head to peek up at him.

He cleared his throat, “So, you like me too?” 

“Of course! Why would you think otherwise? I thought I expressed that very explicitly earlier.”

He rolled his eyes. "There's a big difference between finding someone attractive and genuinely liking them as a person."

"I told you I thought you were a good person too!"

“But do you... _like_ me? You didn’t say it back when we were at the house, and you didn’t answer that assholes question earlier…so I just…I don't want to assume.”

You paused, realizing what he was really asking you, and you swallowed. Only a few days had passed with his company, but still, so much had been shared between the two of you despite the short time. It felt like he'd always been here. Conversation with him felt illuminating. Silence with him felt harmonious. And touching him felt like brushing against a second skin.

 _Liking_ him felt like it should go without saying. In truth it felt beyond just "fondness" at this point, and that was downright petrifying and why you'd kept your lips tightly sewn about the subject. But you understood he needed verbal confirmation, and you empathized with that craving more than anything. So you tried to quell some of your growing concerns and provide him that at least.

You stroked his arm as you whispered. “I like you, Kylo. Very, very much.” 

_More than I can even begin to explain._

“Good, good.” He nodded.

You stayed rested against him as he continued to rock you from side to side, but a stubborn thought remained.

_He won’t be here forever._

And as if to add further mockery to the uncoordinated dance between your desire and fear, the music suddenly cut out, and the Dj tapped the mic.

“Hey everyone!” She called out. “Sorry for the interruption, but we’ve just received word that there is a galaxy-wide search for the Supreme Leader.”

You and Kylo stopped rocking and turned your heads. The pit in your stomach widened.

There were hushed murmurs and the Dj continued reading the message.

“All galactic citizens are to be on high alert for our leader, carrying out our due diligence to help search for him and notify First Order authorities if we receive any tips.”

“How the hell are we supposed to help search for him when nobody knows what he looks like?” Someone called out.

The Dj shrugged. “Beats me, just look for the mask I guess.”

“I heard he’s really hot without the mask.” Someone whispered nearby.

“Me too!”

Kylo shuffled and you watched his neck turn red. You giggled and leaned into him. These people had absolutely no idea.

A second later, bent down to whisper in your ear playfully. “So, are you going to turn me in?”

“If you keep stepping on my toes, I just might.” You whispered back with a grin.

He chuckled but quickly glanced down to avoid your feet again.

You made sure to keep your voice down as you pressed on, knowing this conversation was going to have to happen sooner or later.

“Wait, don’t you want to be found?”

He shrugged slightly.

“Kylo-”

“Whose this message coming from?” Another voice called out.

The Dj looked back down at his datapad, “It says the Interim Supreme Leader, Armitage Hux. He will permanently assume the position if the search proves to be inconclusive in a month.”

“What kind of name is Armitage?” A snort came from your left.

The name made Kylo perk back up.

“Fucking Hux.” He mumbled and rolled his eyes. “I should’ve known he’d pull something like this. That bastard is probably the one who had my ship tampered with. How the hell is he going to be Supreme Leader anyway? He's not even force sensitive...tuh. He wants to be me so bad.”

“Who is this, Hux?” You whispered, earnestly.

“The biggest prick in the galaxy.”

You put on your brave face and tried to embrace the reality of the situation.

_He won’t be here forever._

“Well, shouldn’t you be getting back to stop him from taking over?” You mumbled.

He waved his hand with a flourish. “I don’t want to talk about any of that right now.”

“I think -” You began to protest softly, but the Dj had already turned the music back on.

And once again, you were dodging Kylo’s feet as he resumed dancing. He didn’t have a care in the galaxy, so you decided you wouldn’t for the time being. You slithered your arms around his waist and laughed as he started spinning again.

* * *

Outside of the cantina, you both stumbled goofily into the night, leaning on each other as you giggled under your breaths about absolutely nothing and everything at the same time. While you had stayed sober, delirium from exhaustion and his buzz from the drinks made a powerful concoction - warping reality, so much so that you didn’t notice you were being followed.

You tripped over a tree root, but Kylo caught you before you went down, pulling you close to his chest. The two of you blinked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter again and continued stumbling aimlessly through the dark as you gripped at each other for balance. It wasn’t until you’d gotten pretty far into the woods that Kylo’s laughter suddenly faded out, and he froze.

You wiped tears from your eyes as you steadied beside him, “What?”

“Get behind me.” He demanded. He’d seemed to sober up in a split second.

“What? What are you-”

He didn’t even give you a chance to finish before shoving you behind him. You peeked out slowly, still filling a bit topsy turvy, but you couldn’t make out anything but the lines of the trees around you in the dark.

“When I say run…you run.” He whispered harshly.

“Kylo -”

That’s when you heard leaves crunching and began noticing movement up ahead.

A dark voice floated towards you. “Oh, don’t stop having fun on my account.”

A group of four Zabrak’s emerged one by one, approaching slowly. The one who’d spoken, led the group and regarded you both with an unnerving smile. They were all at least a head shorter than Kylo, but were stockily built and decorated in muscles that rippled underneath their tattooed skin.

You frowned and rested your hands on Kylo’s waist as you steadied yourself behind him. You weren’t necessarily scared for him or yourself because you knew even in their strong builds they were no match for the giant you’d befriended, but still, you didn’t like confrontation.

“What do you guys want?” Kylo spoke level, lacing his fingers with yours as he rested his hands on top.

“You bumped into one of my buddy’s back there at the cantina and didn’t offer an apology."

Kylo cocked his head. "He can't speak for himself?" He glanced around at the others. "Come on. Who'd I bump? I promise, I don't bite... _anymore_." 

You stifled a giggle, and he glanced back at you with a dopey grin.

"It doesn't matter." The Zabrak spat. "You mess with one of us, you mess with us all."

You rested your head on Kylo’s back and felt him sigh heavily.

“Okay, well something tells me that I didn't actually bump into any of you, but if…and I do mean _if_ I did, then allow me to offer my sincerest apology. I’m sorry…now are we good? Good?”

He looked back down at you as you peeked around him.

“Let’s go.”

He made to turn, but the Zabrak spoke again, approaching closer as his posy paraded behind him.

“Nah…that’s not good enough.”

Kylo sighed again, and pried your fingers from his side, nudging you back a bit. “Remember what I said, run when I say so.”

You nodded earnestly, becoming more aware of the danger you were in, but the thought of actually leaving him was so far from what you ever intended on doing. You just nodded to appease him.

He stepped forward cautiously. “Look…I don’t want to have to hurt anyone.”

The leader chuckled darkly. “Hurt anyone? You must not know who you’re talking to.”

“Okay…and do you want to catch me up to speed on that? I’d love to know the names of those ruining my evening.”

You looked closer again, now starting to recognize the familiar faces. They were a popular gang that had been known to cause trouble. You started to warn him, but you were silenced when one of them in the back piped up.

“No. The question is, who the fuck are _you_!”

Your friend rubbed his jaw and glanced down, laughing softly.

“I really didn’t want you to have to find out.” He murmured, mostly to himself.

His calmness was quite attractive to observe. And if anything, it should’ve been an indicator of how powerful he was, but the gang was adamant on picking a fight.

They turned to each other, shrugging with smug expressions, mocking what they just assumed to be his arrogance. Fully unaware, that he truly was trying to spare them.

“And who’s the pretty bitch?” Another called, eager to poke the wampa.

They all erupted into laughter.

The insult didn’t bother you much, but it seemed to trigger something in Kylo. He took a prowling step forward.

“You know, I could just put you all to sleep and call it a night, but now...now you’ve pissed me off.”

You gulped and took a step backward, watching his shadow seem to cast farther in the moonlight.

“Apologize to her now...and I might still walk away.”

An awkward silence settled. Then suddenly they all broke out into laughter again, cackling like he’d told the best joke they’d ever heard.

“Dude, it’s four against one, and when we’re done with you…we might just have our way with your _bitch.”_

You watched Kylo’s shoulders rise and fall with a heavy sigh and he moved to shake his hands out at his side. He turned to you with a small smirk.

“You can start running now, love. I won’t be long.”

There was that _“love”_ again.

“Go on now.” He woke you from your daze, giving you a stern nod.

You started walking backward, watching him as he approached them slowly – with no hesitation in his steps but also no sense of urgency either, like he was truly being inconvenienced to engage.

You started to turn and full-on run like you were told to, but it hit you then that you’d never seen him in action. All that talk about the force and the dark side earlier came floating back, and you were determined to see him in his element. You bee-lined for a tree instead, quickly hiding behind the trunk and peered out to watch from a safe distance.

When you focused again, you realized that the Zabraks had produced hidden daggers. You tensed, not liking Kylo’s odds suddenly. However, he seemed unfazed. He lifted his hands passively, and the daggers flung from their grasps towards him. Then he flicked his wrist, sending them shooting into nearby trees, stuck deep into the bark.

“You won’t be needing those.” He assured calmly.

The leader staggered back a bit, eyes blinking wide, just now waking up to what he’d gotten him and his friends into.

“What the fuck? Are you some type of Jedi or something?”

Kylo shook his head.

“Unfortunately for you, no. I’m something far less... _honorable_.”

They stared dumbfounded for a moment. Then one lunged forward like he was going to land a strike, but Kylo raised his hand lethargically, freezing him in place. He waited a second then sent the guy flying back against a tree. His body crumbled at the base.

Another stepped forward and was immediately shot straight up into the air. Kylo froze him there for a moment as well, then dropped his hand with a swift motion and slammed him back on the surface. A cry of pain escaped from the heap.

He turned to the two still standing. “Would you two like to consult with each other before we continue?”

They glanced at each other, terror in their eyes, but also with the realization that they’d already gone too far to back down now. And as if they hadn’t heeded any of his warnings, they lunged like idiots. It was quite comical to see. Your eyes widened watching him take them both on at once, dodging their strikes effortlessly, landing a few of his own, and stepping back to give them time to recover. All while taunting them with arrogant remarks.

It was honestly mesmerizing to watch - seeing someone so confident with the force, so agile, and strong. He looked like a God entertaining pesky mortals. And while murder was clearly not on his mind, he also wasn't holding back. They'd asked for a fight, and now he was giving it to them. 

You caught a glimpse of his face as he turned and walked away from them, giving them a moment to catch their breaths. He was smirking and shaking his head, truly amused. He turned back as the other two recovered and stood, swaying slightly on their legs.

All four of them looked at each other again before trying to take him on at once, but they didn’t get far. One by one, they began floating. Your mouth dropped as you realized what was happening. Quickly they started rotating in the air, dropping and shooting back up as if they were on a wheel. Kylo was using the force to juggle all of them, and cackling as he did so – still clearly drunk and slightly delirious. Their shouts rang out in the night as they spun, until eventually, he dropped his hands with an apathetic sigh once he got bored. They went falling back to the ground with four consecutive thuds. He crossed his arms behind his back and tapped his foot, waiting patiently for them to get back up.

“What happened to four against one? You guys aren't giving me much to work with here.” He complained. 

They all laid groaning on the ground, curling into tight balls, until one pushed himself up on wobbly legs and made to run. Kylo extended his hand again and started dragging him back. The guy fell on his knees and skidded back in the crunchy leaves, helplessly clawing at the dirt 

“We’re not done yet!” Kylo barked. 

You watched from behind the tree, biting your lip in anticipation of what he’d do next. It was clear he was just humoring himself, but that didn’t stop your worry of real danger.

You watched as the aggressive leader finally gained some strength and pushed himself to stand. The other two had just given up the fight and stayed collapsed. Kylo was so busy handling the other guy that he didn’t notice the trouble to his right, so you jumped into action. 

Tackling a full-grown Zabrak was not on your day’s to-do list at all, but you went for it, grappling at him until he nudged you back with his elbow. You fell on your butt but sprang back up, this time clawing at his collar. You planted your feet firmly in the dirt as you tried to swing him around and throw him off balance, using the material of his collar for your momentum. 

It worked to disorient him a bit, but he yanked forward, bringing you with him. Instinctively, you jumped up on his back and started pummeling him hard from the top, letting out all the energy you could muster. You weren’t even aware of what Kylo was doing anymore.

“I did not…fix him back up…for you to come ruin everything…NO, SIR!!!” You yelled as you let your fist fly.

Eventually, he collapsed and you fell with him, tumbling away from his body. You steadied yourself on your hands and knees, prepared to keep fighting but noticed he was unmoving

“Oh no…did I kill you?!” You panicked, quickly crawling to his body.

You were relieved to find a pulse, but your punches had definitely put him out for a while. You sighed, untwisting his collar from around his neck to prevent it from restricting his circulation as he lay. With a sigh, you wiped your brow.

You heard shuffling from behind and pushed yourself up, letting your fist fly blindly on the new approacher. However, strong arms got the upper hand and lifted you into the air. 

“Let me go!”

“Relax, relax.” You heard a chuckle. “It’s just me.”

You stopped wiggling and looked back down, realizing it was Kylo holding you up.

He looked unbothered and untouched as he smiled up at you. You glanced around, noticing the other three bodies again. With a sigh, you let your arms wrap around his neck and your legs curl around his waist.

“Are they…?”

“No.” He shook his head. “But they’ll be asleep for a while.” He peered past you a bit. “Did you…”

“Yes…I mean NO!” You gripped him anxiously, glancing back at the one you’d handled. 

He was snoring loudly now. “I thought I killed him, but…he’s just going to be asleep for a while too.” You chuckled nervously.

A small grin pulled at Kylo’s lips as he neared the body, still holding you up. 

“How?”

“He was coming towards you while your back was turned, and I just jumped up on his back. Hit him over the head a couple of times.” You stammered.

His eyes flew back to you and he narrowed them slightly. “I told you to run, love.”

You dropped your gaze. “I…I know, but I…I couldn’t leave you. I’m sorry.” You sighed. “I just…you’ve come so far with your health, and I didn’t…I just didn’t want to see you get hurt again.”

He shimmied you back down on the ground silently, and you kept your eyes downcast. 

“Are you mad?” You mumbled. 

“No.” He chuckled. 

You felt his thick finger tap your chin, and you looked back up finally. 

“Thank you. No one’s ever…defended me like that…like ever.” 

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and started to lean closer, but a groan from behind made him pause. You both exchanged a look and turned to see the guy you’d knocked out slowly starting to sit up. He shook his head as he tried to regain consciousness, but before he could get too comfortable, Kylo extended his hand and sent him right back to sleep. He collapsed and resumed snoring. 

The night had been quite comical already, but the absurdity of what you’d just experienced finally hit you and made you double over. You laughed and leaned into him for support. He chuckled softly and steadied you with a hand to your side until you’d exhausted yourself. As you wiped your eyes, he frowned a bit and glanced around at all the assailants. 

“Oh, wait a minute! They never apologized to you. Let me wake them back up.”

“It’s fine, Kylo.” You giggled. 

“Are you sure? Because I swear, I’ll-”

“I’m sure. Now let’s get out of here.” You grabbed his hand and led the way back home. 

* * *

As you stumbled back to the cottage, your giggles turned into dramatic re-enactments of the fight from both of your perspectives.

“They wouldn’t have tried anything if you had your saber.” You grinned. 

His eyes widened as you made it to the cobblestone pathway and he stopped. 

“I still have to show you how it works! Stay here!”

He rushed through the door, and you crossed your arms over your chest, fighting the chill of the night. A moment later, he re-emerged with the hilt in hand, smiling wide as he approached.

“Here, hold it this way, so it ignites away from your body.”

“Right!” You laughed.

He handed it to you, and you took it gingerly, moving it from hand to hand as you adjusted to the weight.

“It’s so heavy. How do you fight with this thing?”

“Years of training get you used to it. Here, let me show you how to turn it on.”

He came around to your side and lifted your hand in his, pushing your thumb to a button on the side of the hilt.

“If you switch this, the blade will ignite, but I want you to hold it out from your body for safety.” He explained gently.

You nodded quickly as your anxious breaths appeared in the cold night air.

“You ready?”

“Mhm.” You pressed the button and felt the hilt jolt in your hands, but you kept your hold, afraid you might drop it.

“Wow. It’s beautiful!” You whispered, eyeing the red blade closely. 

He stepped back a little and smiled, urging you to move it a bit.

As you did, your grip tightened around it, and you winced, feeling a sharp pain shoot across the top of your right hand. He noticed your discomfort immediately and rushed forward. 

“Wait, wait, wait. Let me see your hand. You’re hurt.”

He took the saber from you and extinguished it quickly before crouching and taking the same hand where he’d pressed his kiss a few days ago. You glanced down noticing that the skin on your knuckles was broken and a small amount of blood had begun clotting along the grooves. It was the hand you'd thrown most of your punches with and had most likely gotten damaged from repeatedly hitting against the Zabrak's rough, horned skin. You hadn’t noticed at all due to the adrenaline rush, but now seeing it, you felt the dull ache and suddenly got a little woozy.

“Ow.” You whimpered slightly as he extended your fingers.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, but still pulled them close to inspect.

His cold breaths bounced off of yours as he observed.

“Let’s get you inside.” He stood quickly and led you towards the door.

Once he had you in, he ushered you toward the wicker chair and reached for the first aid kit, kneeling before you like you had done for him so many times. 

You watched him with a small smile as he popped the alcohol open with his teeth and simultaneously shook out some cotton swabs. He was all over the place, but he was doing his damned best.

“Can’t let this pretty little hand swell up.” He murmured, glancing up at you.

Your cheeks reddened at the tender words. 

Finally, he got everything as he needed and started dabbing away at the caked blood, wiping your knuckles until they were clean. He stopped whenever you’d hiss at the sting, but he always quickly resumed. Eventually, it was well-cleaned enough so that the open cuts were visible and you could see what damage had truly been done. It wasn’t too bad, but it was going to take a while to heal considering it was your dominant hand.

You flexed your fingers and sighed softly. 

“I-” He paused and closed his eyes. “I’m going to try something, and when I do it, please don’t get mad at me.” He glanced up bashfully.

“Why would I be mad?”

“Just…” He paused again. “I’ll explain when I finish.”

He threw the cotton swabs to the side and settled on his knees. Then he tentatively pressed his palm over your hand and closed his eyes. You watched him in confusion until you felt a subtle sting across your knuckles. His brow twitched slightly as he continued to focus, but he didn’t remove his hand from yours, and you didn’t try to pull away. The sting was dull, but there was also an underlying tingling sensation that felt quite pleasant, like the pain was being numbed.

Eventually, he pulled back and you followed his gaze down to your hand. And what you found surprised you. Your hand was completely healed with not a scar in sight, as if there hadn’t just been gaping splits decorating each knuckle.

“Wha-?” You gasped, pulling your hand back for closer inspection.

He smiled softly and rested his hands on your knees as your eyes grew wider.

“You healed me?” You smiled, creating a fist to flex the skin a bit more.

“Yeah, yeah I did.” He chuckled.

You reached for him, pulling him against you with a tight hug and he chuckled, trying to shift on his knees to hold you better.

“Why would I have been mad at you for that?” You asked, pulling back.

He sighed and lowered his hands on your thighs.

“Because I could’ve been doing that for myself this whole time.” He paused and winced. “In fact, I have been doing it a little…to speed up the recovery.”

You blinked, not understanding his apprehension at first. Then it hit you. You’d been fussing over a man who quite literally had the power of healing at his fingertips...and he’d let you. So much made sense now. It had been odd to see how quickly his wounds healed and how easily he seemed to bounce back, but you'd brushed it off, assuming your teas and ointments had truly done the trick. But the power of the force made so much more sense, and it had truly worked wonders far beyond your scope. You swallowed, frowning slightly as your mind's gears started overworking.

While you were elated to know he hadn't been suffering as much as you'd thought, a confusing emotion washed over you. It wasn’t rooted in anger however, more so a peculiar sense of disappointment - like the empty feeling after completing a trivial task with nothing left to distract you from the bigger things at hand. Comfort had been found in "nursing him back to health", and now that all seemed like an illusion. 

“Wait…does that mean…everything I thought I was doing to help, was really just you? Like, I didn’t actually help you at all?”

“Gods no! Those first two days, I was helpless. I wouldn’t have made it without you. It wasn’t until after you helped me break my fever that I gained enough strength to start healing on my own.” He paused, observing your expression before blurting, “But I always left a few cuts and scrapes for you to work on.”

You were quiet for a moment, processing some more.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked softly, dropping his hands.

“No.” you laughed. You started to push yourself up out of the chair, but he held you down.

“You are mad.” He groaned.

“I’m not.” You insisted. “I just…I really liked the idea of helping you. I thought I was special or something I guess…like I saved the _Supreme Leader’s_ life…It’s stupid I know.” You felt silly even being bothered by the thought.

“But you are special to me…so very much.” He whispered, earnestly.

You blushed and glanced away.

“And you did save my life. In more ways than one. You have to believe me.”

“I feel like you’re lying to make me feel better.” You giggled.

“No.” He whined, shifting on his knees again. “See I knew it. I’m so stupid. I should’ve told you from the beginning.”

“No…I liked fussing over you.” You admitted softly. 

“But I still should’ve told you.”

You both were quiet for a moment until you smiled and spoke softly. 

“I’m not mad. I promise. I just...I liked having an excuse to touch you, I guess.”

You pressed your lips closed as soon as the words tumbled out, cursing yourself as you realized what they implied. He blinked at you for a couple of seconds, and his cheeks reddened.

“I’m sorry. That did not come out correctly.”

“No, no. I understand what you were trying to say.” He laughed softly. “Um…but just so we’re clear…you don’t ever need permission or an excuse to touch me, if that’s what you’d like to do…I um…I like when you touch me as well.” He stammered.

“Oh, okay…good to know. And…same to you…you can touch me too…if…if that’s what you like…”

“Okay, yeah…I’ll keep that in mind.”

It was ridiculous how awkward and reserved you’d both grown after such a wild day and night of constant little touches. Your hands had been all over each other through it all. It had seemed so natural, but to sit and discuss it, made it feel suddenly taboo. 

He just stared at you for a moment until he slowly moved his hands to grip around your waist and began rubbing up and down your sides, deciding to take advantage of the new conditions you’d just set. His eyes wandered your body as you watched him. They paused on your lips and he licked his own as if he was suddenly hungry for something.

“What about kissing?” He asked lowly, giving your hips a rather firm squeeze.

You swallowed, feeling your heartbeat speed up.

“What about it?” You asked stupidly.

“Do I have permission to kiss you as well?”

A bashful grin adorned your face, and you turned your head to hide your blush. He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose into your cheek, urging you to look back at him. You obliged with your eyes cast down shyly.

“Yes, Kylo…I’d like that very much.”

_Finally!_

He took you by your chin and made to move for your lips but stilled at the sound of a loud crunching sound. You both turned to the open window in your bedroom, seeing the infamous goat with its head rested in the frame munching grass and staring at you two without shame or concern. And it wasn’t alone this time. It had a friend alongside it who was just as invested in the show.

You let out a soft chuckle and started to shift, but Kylo held you down.

“You know what?…no.” He grumbled. “No!”

He extended his hand swiftly, and you watched as the shudders began to slowly close in on the comfortable goats. They shifted a little, but still tried to butt at the shudders as the force pushed them back – letting out little snuffs and stomps of protest.

“That’s quite enough,” Kylo spoke firmly and flexed his fingers again.

“Don’t hit their heads.” You laughed.

He mumbled something under his breath and his eye twitched, but he stayed focused until the goats had no other option but to move completely from the frame. The main one let out one final defiant bleat, and then the shudders finally slammed completely.

All was quiet for a moment as you watched Kylo take a deep breath and close his eyes. He turned back to you and shifted you closer in the chair.

He stared at you for a moment as he did earlier in the day, terrified that once again the moment would be ruined. But you'd had enough of stalling.

“Oh, just kiss me alre-.”

And his soft, plump lips were on yours in a flash as desperate fingers caressed your cheeks, pulling you closer. He groaned softly into your mouth as you returned his burst of passion with a more docile approach, cupping his face gently, but just as desperate to taste him. He tasted bitter and sweet – the swirling ingredients of the alcohol hitting your tongue all at once. But his smell was even more intoxicating – like lemon and vetiver with soft undertones of his sweat – a scent exclusive to him. You moved your hands from his face, down to his chest, clutching at the fabric needily. 

His nose mushed awkwardly into yours as he turned his face slightly, and you giggled a bit. He was oblivious though, dragging you closer and growing more forward as he nipped at your lips. You parted them and gave him what he wanted, letting a soft moan slip at the feel of his warm tongue curling around your own. Another shock of his flavor and your head was spinning. Breathless, that’s how you felt, but you’d never felt more alive. And as you tried to gain more dominance in the kiss, he pulled you forward off of the chair and into his lap, so you could straddle him properly, and he could let his touch roam more open and free - bunching your dress up around your thighs. Your hands found his hair and raked through it, unraveling most of his braids as your fingers got tangled in his thick locks.

Much like the way you wanted your body to be tangled with his – naked and slick with sweat, staining your sheets as you rehashed your little tussle in the grass from earlier. 

You pulled back, thrown off by the vivid image that had flashed in your mind, and you took a shuddering breath. Your cheeks burned, and you giggled nervously. A moment passed as his soft brown eyes wandered the plains of your features, searching for some reaction before he pressed his forehead to yours.

You raised your thumb and wiped your lips, noting the slight swelling.

“Um…wow.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” He panted.

“No, no.” You shook your head quickly. “You’re perfect. It’s perfect…I just...” Your words trailed off, and you bit your lip anxiously, recognizing a similar need in his eyes. 

He brought both hands to the side of your neck and tilted it back a bit, stroking your jawline with his thumbs. Captivated eyes wandered your throat for a moment before he made his next move, leaning in to boldly pepper slow and sensual kisses up and down the sensitive skin on display. Weak was a word you’d never use to describe yourself, but at the moment you felt every bit of it, whimpering softly at each jolt his caress sent through your body. You let your head fall back in surrender, allowing him have his way as you took pleasure in the sensation of his soft lips and warm breaths.

"Gods Kylo, I-"

“I know I’m not supposed to be in your head, but I saw it…” He murmured in between kisses. “What you just thought about...”

You tensed slightly.

“…and I want that too.” 

Before you could respond, he’d already moved on from your neck, taking you by your chin and pulling your lips back to his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁 👄 👁 
> 
> How ya'll feeling?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap in everybody. This chapter is...spicy. 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, but thank you all for being patient with me. Please be advised though, this chapter includes explicit sexual content.  
> I hope you enjoy. 💕 💕 💕

The room was suddenly a lot warmer than you remembered. Humid almost. Whatever the shift in the air was, it seemed to melt into your skin, spreading like an internal flame. Revealing itself in the flushed tone of your cheeks and the sweat beading along your hairline. All the while, moving like ichor through your bloodstream and pooling the heat down below, to a region you hadn’t been giving much attention to as of late.

Lust. You recognized it, now. What you’d been feeling all those times he’d grip you a certain way, or stare too long. That feeling was so far removed from your day-to-day. Flings had come and gone, passing out of your life without much complaint from either party. But what you were experiencing now was true longing, a desire to hold on to him forever. 

How you hadn’t embraced the truth sooner was a testament to your mind's commitment to protecting your heart - your practical understanding of the situation.

_He won’t be here forever._

But right now, he was. Very much so, and making it harder and harder for the mind to maintain its influence. He was invading every crook of your frame as his hands stroked, squeezed, and relished the very skin he had set ablaze. You whimpered softly, squirming closer in his lap, trying to gain more friction, but he purposefully kept you somewhat at bay, sliding his roaming hands back to the sides of your neck as he kissed you deeper this time. Less desperate but just as demanding because he knew exactly how to meet your desires now.

Plain and simple. He just had to exist.

The thought made you blush with embarrassment. That he’d seen that image being projected from you was mortifying. It sobered you then, and sheer panic started to outpace your lust – rising quickly to douse the flames.

“Mmm, Kylo.”

“…”

“Kyl- mmm.”

“…”

“Ky-”

You pulled back right as he was making for your lips again, catching his cheeks in between your palms. He huffed and opened his eyes.

“What, what? What is it?” He whined, trying to tug your hands away.

A quick dive into your mind again, and he knew. He winced and dropped his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, but I had to…I needed to know if you felt the same way about me." He whispered

You smiled softly, "I told you I liked you too."

"But it's beyond that." He insisted. "Nothing, not even lessons in the force have tested my strength quite like you." 

"What do you mean?" 

He sighed and lifted his hands to grip your wrist. 

"Affection...attachment...whatever you want to call it. It's quite literally forbidden on both ends of the spectrum of the force. One side teaches that it will cloud your judgment, while the other views it as a lie - an illusion to cage and limit your potential...both consider it a weakness."

You stroked your thumbs along his face, staring wide-eyed as he continued. 

"But _you_ , what you do to me…it moves me in such a way that I feel like rejecting it all.” 

“What are you saying?” 

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to yours, whispering, “I'm saying, I don’t mind being weak…for _you_.”

You sat there, darting your eyes back and forth across his face, searching for evidence of sarcasm or cruelty. But you were met with only warmth from his kind eyes - eyes that held so many promises.

But promises were often broken.

Your mind immediately flashed back to the cider fallout from a couple of days ago. Just like then, he’d been drinking all night, and the idea that he wasn’t fully cognizant was very plausible. The last thing you wanted to do was wake up the next day to find out that his sweet words had been nothing but inebriated blubbering.

You swallowed and took a deep breath. 

“How drunk are you still?” You demanded gently.

He blinked several times, and his lips parted as he began to understand your meaning. A soft scowl sat across his face and he scoffed.

“I can assure you that this won’t be a repeat of a few days ago. I’m very aware of what I’m saying _and_ doing…now can we please get back to the _doing._ ”

He leaned forward to kiss you again, but you ducked back. Not convinced.

He took your hands in his, sensing your anxiety, “Love, please.” He whispered.

“I-”

Now the warmth was starting to pick back up again. The desperate look in his eyes. The hunger. The need. You sympathized with it because it was how you felt at the moment too. But you needed to be sure that he truly was all there, and more importantly that you were fully aware of what you were getting yourself into.

“Kylo, I want this…I want you.” You assured him.

“Then have me.” He pleaded.

“I…I’d just feel more comfortable if we waited a minute. I need you to sober up a little more. Come on.”

You pushed yourself up from his lap and reached to pull him along, giving an apologetic smile as he glared softly. He took your hands begrudgingly and let you guide him to his feet, swaying a bit as he settled.

“I’m not drunk.” He pouted.

“You say that, but I know you. Let’s get you to the refresher. Take a quick shower. That’ll wake you up some. It'll make you more aware and sure of what you want. Then we can talk about this.”

You nudged him in and tossed a washcloth and towel in his direction.

“But I know exactly what I want. I’ve never been more sure of wh-” He protested, but you shut the door in his face before he could make any more declarations.

You heard your name spoken gently from the other side, and you almost gave in. But you needed a moment for yourself, just to rationalize.

“Shower.” You called back, a gentle demand.

There came a soft sigh.

You leaned back against the surface, waiting to see if he’d try to come back out. All was quiet and you held your breath. A few seconds passed and then you heard the water turn on.

You pushed off the door and started pacing. Panic set in as you stalked back and forth. You both were so beyond just "liking" each other at this point clearly. What he'd said about attachments sounded a lot like what you’d been experiencing as well - a willingness to forgo your norms, to try new things all because he was by your side. Lust had been easier to identify, but this other thing…it sounded like territory that was not to be crossed between a man and a woman who were only brought together by mere fate of a ship crashing, especially not territory to be crossed between a Supreme Leader and a plain woman from Batuu.

No, no. It couldn’t be.

_Could it?_

And to make matters worse, you’d just been reminded at the cantina of how fleeting your time with him was. Even if you could define the feeling, it wasn’t like it could be fully explored. The First Order was searching for him at this very moment, and like it or not, he was going to be returning to them soon. 

You groaned and dropped to your knees, reaching to clean up the content from the first aid kit as you eagerly tried to project your anxieties elsewhere. But as you fumbled with the cotton swabs, you couldn't help but remember the first day you’d knelt before him to clean his wounds - then as just another one of his subjects, but how you’d risen as a friend, granted permission to call him by his actual name.

And call him by his name you did - finding any excuse to whisper, gasp, or giggle the two-syllable word as your fear of him turned into curiosity, and your curiosity turned into endearment, and endearment turned into infatuation, and infatuation turned into –

You slammed the kit closed and stuffed it in the dresser before closing your eyes to calm yourself. When you opened them again, your gaze settled on the small lamp sat atop the surface. Warmth emitted from it as the flame flickered wildly, mimicking your stability at the moment. You leaned forward and blew it out, letting darkness shroud the room. But the darkness was just as unsettling as the flame.

You approached the drapes behind your bed, tugging them apart a bit to let the two moons gleam their radiance through the foggy glass. Casting strange shadows across the wooden panels of the floorboards and against the walls. You couldn’t make out the shapes very well. They could’ve been coming from the trees or some beast lurking outside for all you knew, but ironically, the unknown made you feel at ease in the swell of the moment.

The floor creaked as you made your way back to the wicker chair. As you settled, you felt more relaxed in the space, still gazing at the mysterious shadows shifting around the room. It was hitting you now. What you could admit to yourself about your attraction to Kylo was the unknown, the mystery about him. Constantly having the opportunity to learn things about his experiences, about the force, and even embark on new adventures of your own at his side. The last couple of days had been a joy because they weren’t routine. And you liked the feel, even if it meant not knowing where fate would take the two of you next – either together or apart.

What you did know, was that it would’ve been far worse to have never experience Kylo, than it was going to be to lose him.

You had him now. That’s what mattered.

You stood back up and smoothed your dress down before approaching the refresher, determined now to seek what you desired. You paused at the door.

“Kylo.”

“Yes?”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sober.” The sarcasm in his tone was not missed.

You giggled nervously, “May…may I come in?”

“…”

“…”

“Y-yeah…yes.” He cleared his throat. “Yes.”

You took a deep breath and pushed through the door, stepping into the dimly lit space. As you entered, he yanked back the shower curtain and peeked out at you curiously. His hair was lathered with shampoo and dripping wet, but he seemed undeterred by the streams running down his face.

“Is everything alright?”

“Mhm...” You glanced down and stepped out of your shoes, kicking them to the side. “I just wanted to say, that I'm sorry for cutting you off out there. I don’t want you to feel like I wasn’t taking you seriously...”

He tilted his head, and some of the suds slid down to his ears, but still he remained unmoved, keeping his gaze on you. You swallowed before continuing.

“…or that I don't like you as much as you like me. I do...honestly. I'm just...scared."

"Scared of what?" His eyes widened with alarm. "Me?!"

"No! No! Gods, no." You blurted.

He gave a pained smile of relief, and you continued. 

"I just...what I feel about you...I'm having a hard time defining it."

"Maybe we can define it together?" He whispered.

You crossed your arms over your body and nodded quickly. 

"Can…can you tell me more about attachments?”

He reached back to turn off the water. “Sure…what would you like to know?”

You glanced at your feet, “Well…how do the Jedi and Sith define attachment exactly?”

He thought for a moment, “Well, the rules are pretty vague and have often been ignored...In fact, I just recently discovered that my grandfather - "

"Kylo..."

He blinked, "Right...well, I would define attachment as any relationship that would cause you to go against your duty or...give up power in any sense.” 

“Platonic relationships?”

“…Romantic as well.”

“Hm…”

"..."

"And you've lived your whole life avoiding such relationships?"

His eyes shifted away briefly, and he cleared his throat, "Not my whole life, but when I realized their influence on me, the weakness they planted within me...yes. Anyone who has come between me and my faith in the force has been…kept at bay. I’ve steered clear of all temptations…until-“

"So you're like a monk?" You blurted.

He frowned slightly, "No...I am the Supreme Leader..."

"No, what I mean is...am I to assume you've given up...enjoyment of the flesh?" 

“Love, what are you getting at?”

You took a deep breath, “Have you ever been with anyone…physically?”

His brows raised and he chuckled softly, “Yes…I have actually.”

“But-”

“It's just the emotional investment that I reject. One can partake and not get attached…trust me. I can’t even tell you the last names of the women I’ve been with.” His cheeks reddened a bit and he mumbled the last part, “…and it hasn't even been that many.”

You crossed your arms behind your back and bounced on your feet. “But with me…let me guess…it would be… _different_?”

He shifted behind the curtain and studied you a bit harder, more invasively. Then he flashed a devilish grin.

“Yes…you make me want to commit the ultimate sin of… _feeling_. In fact, I’m certain I’ve already secured my spot in hell.”

You giggled and stepped closer, “Then perhaps we’ll reunite there someday. It sounds like we’ll be going for the same reasons.”

He worked his jaw and his grip on the curtain tightened.

You felt that warm shift in the air again, and your heartbeat quickened. While you’d both maneuvered awkwardly around the emotional aspects of your relationship, the physical was undeniable. Lust prevailed regardless of if the heart wanted to admit its involvement or not. Your eyes shifted down the curtain that was still shielding most of him. His print was fully visible through it now. 

He coked his head at your observation, likely poking through your mind again, but you didn’t care this time. Your eyes shot back to his, holding his stare.

 _I want you._

His gaze darkened.

“Get in here…now.”

You didn’t hesitate, swiftly unbuttoning your dress and dropping it to the floor before moving on to unhook your bra. He watched intensely all the while, clutching onto the curtain. His knuckles seemed to be turning whiter as the seconds passed. When you breast were finally free, it looked as if he’d stopped breathing completely. But then his throat bobbed and you were assured he was fine. You blushed, liking your effect on him. He stood there immobilized practically, practicing restraint, and you decided to toy with him a bit more. You hooked your thumbs at the top of your panties and shimmied them down slowly holding his stare the entire time, right down to the last ankle. You kicked them to the side and waited.

He remained stoic, but you could tell he was on the edge. His fingers twitched around the plastic curtain and he slowly pulled it back, inviting you in wordlessly. You swallowed as you approached, trying not to stare too hard, but his length was impossible to miss.

A large hand was extended to help guide your step, then it moved to turn the water back on. He ducked his hair underneath the stream, rinsing it clean of shampoo before gently tugging you into the warmth as well. He reached for your hips and pulled you flush against him, letting your bodies grow slippery against each other as the water cascaded. Soft eyes stared down at you, and water droplets clung to long eyelashes. All was quiet for sometime, safe for the downpour. Then he spoke. 

“You’re so pretty.” He murmured.

“So are you.”

You let your hands graze his sides, feeling the absence of his wound, and you pulled back to get a better look at him. You’d been so focused on what was down below that you hadn’t noticed how well he’d healed himself. Every scrape and bruise was gone, even the little scratch he’d let you fuss over atop his shoulder. 

“How’d I do?” He mumbled, understanding your surprise. 

You bit your lip and slid your hands down his chest before stepping back, “Spin around so I’m sure you got everything.” 

He smirked and happily obliged, turning slowly in the stream of water as you admired. You tilted your head as you did, satisfied to see that the back was as perfectly sculpted as the front. You cleared your throat and lifted your eyes when he was facing you again.

“Good…looks good.” 

“Your turn.”

“Hm?”

“Spin around…so I’m sure I can _handle_ everything.” 

You swallowed down nervous giggles and did as you were told. When you completed your turn, you noticed how his breathing suddenly appeared more labored. His chest rose and fell rapidly, but his stare was still steady. Piercing. He stepped closer and pressed back into you, pushing you against the wall. 

“Everything to your liking?” You whispered over the waterfall. 

“Mhm.”

He had you cornered. You could feel his length throbbing hard against your thigh. Communicating his demand. His eyes lingered on your lips and then he was thumbing them gently, brushing soft strokes across the plump skin.

“Only for you…only you.” He murmured distractedly.

The sound of the shower water started fading in the background, and suddenly the only thing you were aware of was the pulse between your legs, matching the rhythm of his longing still pressed against you.

One more sweep across your lips, and then the bubble of restraint popped.

His hand found your neck and suddenly he was kissing you just as passionately as before. The heat emitting from your bodies only added to the humid air. You were happily tangled in his kisses when you felt his other hand slide between your thighs. He cupped your sex fully and began teasing your clit with his thumb, swirling slow small circles over the hard bud. He pulled back from your lips only then, to watch your expression contort. Soft sighs fluttered from you, and your nails sunk into shoulders as you started to rock against his him. He kept teasing his fingers at your entrance, never fully dipping in, and it was driving you crazy.

“Kylo, please…” You panted.

He pulled away then, but before you could fully protest, he snaked an arm around and lifted you against the wall. Your legs assumed the position and instinctively locked around his waist, seeking the friction he’d stolen. He had better access to your neck now, peppering wet kisses down until he came to your breast and paused. He glanced up at you before darting his tongue quickly across one of your nipples. Just a tease. You sucked in a breath and squeezed your legs tighter, urging him to continue. And he did. His lips latched on fully this time as he began sucking and gently teething, alternating between each breast. Your back arched off of the wall as you leaned further into him.

You had a moment of clarity then, realizing that he was being left unattended. As he pulled back from your breast to shift you higher, you slithered your hand between your bodies and reached for his length. The girth alone made you blush. His lips parted just a bit, and a soft gasp came from him, almost like a whimper. You squeezed softly and began pumping him in the small space between your bodies. His forehead connected to yours a second later and he let his eyes flutter closed. 

You smiled and kissed his flushed face fervently, liking the pink hue of pleasure scattered there. He shifted again and released his hold around your waist, trusting you to balance yourself. His hands quickly found the wall, and he slid his palms to rest at the sides of your head as he ogled at your handiwork. The sound of his nails scratching at the tiles just made the look of wonder all the more satisfying.

“Fuck.” He groaned. 

You watched his brows scrunch as he started rocking into you. Your confidence bloomed and you picked up the pace, swiping your thumb over the head, dabbing at his pre-cum each time his abdomen jolted.

“If you keep doing that…” He warned, but it was truly a plea.

So you did just that, continuing to pump, and squeeze, and swipe. Eager to see you come apart just as well, he shifted and snuck his fingers into the tight space too, teasing your clit again. You moaned at his touch but kept your hold around him. It was an awkward position, but you both made it work.

Forehead to forehead in the small space, you approached your climaxes rapidly in sync with each other, which made the journey all the more pleasurable as you echoed each other's moans. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna-”

“M-me too.”

You both crumpled forward, never letting up on each other as you came. He pressed his face into the crook of your neck as he started spilling out onto your stomach, and you used your free hand to claw at his shoulder, seeking balance as your legs began to shake.

A moment passed with you both silent and panting, eventually drawn back by the sound of the shower water. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips and reached blindly for the shower head. When he found it, he angled it down between your bodies, washing you both clean of his cum. The warmth was sensational as you remained tangled in tender kisses, still coming down from your high. But then he pulled his lips from yours and turned off the water.

“What are you doing?” You whined.

He hiked you up higher as he stepped out of the shower.

“Taking you to the bed, so I can fuck you properly.”

Your heart skipped a beat and your mouth popped open. Before you could say anything though, you were on your feet and being toweled off. He quickly patted himself dry too, then you were back in his arms being hoisted up as he made his way out of the refresher. You reached to flick off the light as you passed the wall, leaving you both in near total darkness. The moon had shifted its glow, no longer providing much guidance.

“I really needed that light.” He mumbled.

You giggled, “It wouldn’t have been very sexy for you to lay me down to just have to walk back and turn it off.”

“Well, it’s not going to be sexy when I trip over something and we bust our asses.”

“Oh quit fussing and just use the force to guide you or something...”

“It doesn’t work like that.” He snorted. “The force doesn’t just magically improve my vision.”

“Oh? The Supreme Leader has poor eyesight?” You quipped.

“ _The Supreme Leader_ is losing his patience, love.”

You shut your mouth then and let yourself be carried while he stumbled around in the dark. 

Eventually his legs met the bed frame, and he lowered you down, quickly settling on top. His mouth went straight to your neck, where he began nipping playfully, leaving little marks behind. You squirmed underneath him, already eager for friction again.

“Condoms?” He murmured.

An important inquiry nearly missed in the tussle of lust. 

“I’ve got the chip.” You whimpered. “We should be fine.”

“Even better.” You could practically feel his grin against your skin.

Then he pulled back and pushed up on one arm. You were able to make out his expression somewhat now as your eyes finally adjusted in the dark. He looked a bit troubled. 

He swallowed, “Before we do this though, I’d like to request full access to your mind so that I know immediately if I’m hurting you.” 

Your heartbeat sped up as you nodded quickly. “Of course.”

He pecked your nose then pushed up to stand, hovering as he eyed you with a hungry expression. Suddenly, he took ahold your ankles and yanked you down, leaving your butt slightly hanging off the edge of the bed. You frowned and sat up a bit. 

“Kylo…w-what are you doing?”

“Taking a small detour…there’s something I've been meaning to do.”

“Which is?”

You could just make out his smirk, “I'm going to taste you...if I may.”

“Kylo I-”

Your face flushed and your pulse quickened. Past partners had never been so forward or _giving_ in that manner.

“Their loss.” He snorted. 

You bit your lip. It was good to know he was eager, but you still had no idea what you were supposed to do on your end.

Still picking up on your thoughts, he sought to sooth you, “Just lay there, and let me do all the work.” 

You giggled and started kicking your feet nervously. But then he took ahold of your thighs, prying them apart slowly, and all giggles ceased. Keeping his eyes on you, he silently sunk to his knees in between your legs. You lifted your head more, watching him as he began massaging up the sides of your waist. Then he ducked his head to nibble along the inside of your thighs, causing the ache in your core to resurface all over again. The teasing was just torturous.

“You smell amazing.” He murmured.

“Thanks?” You whimpered.

You shivered and held your breath, feeling him inch closer and closer. Then your thigh was being lifted over one of his shoulders, and you pressed your eyes closed and tensed again.

“Relax, love.” His warm breath hit your wetness, and you trembled.

You let out a slow breath of air and gazed up at the ceiling. Your fingers twitched at your sides in anticipation until he took ahold of them and laced them with his own. It did little to ease your nerves, but you appreciated the attempt. You peeked back down to see that he was perfectly settled now. He caught your stare and gave your hands a quick squeeze of assurance, grazing his thumbs over your knuckles before making his next move.

He ghosted his nose over your clit, watching you squirm in response to the warm puffs of air. He hovered for a moment more, just gazing at you, then pressed a soft kiss to your folds. You whimpered, already a mewling mess. But he didn’t shy away at your outburst, only gripping your hands tighter as you tried to shift beneath him. His warm tongue then flatted against your sex and lapped slowly from your entrance across your clit, flicking repeatedly as you writhed. He pulled back and you sat up with a whine.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” He crooned.

“Please, Kylo. Please. That feels so good.”

He chuckled then leaned back in, still teasing as he wiggled just the tip of his tongue over the little bud of pleasure. You huffed and tried to push your hips up to get more friction but had little success.

“Patience, patience.” He cooed. “I will get you there, just let me enjoy this.”

You whimpered and settled back. He flicked his tongue a couple more times, then fully dove in, using his entire face to extract desperate sounds from your throat as you rocked against him. He seemed to lose himself a bit down there, groaning as he pressed more passionate kisses to your sex, eager to extract your flavor. Being craved like this was a new feeling altogether.

You were so far gone, you didn’t feel him turn one of your hands loose. Without breaking contact with your clit, his sneaky fingers found your entrance and he slowly pushed one in. Your back arched at the feel, enjoying the thick addition. You let out a soft gasp, and he tore his lips away to watch his finger go in and out. Adjustments were made as he tried to determine the best way to crook it, seeking the direction that would draw out the most moans from you.

“Your thoughts are all over the place, love. Are those good sounds?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please, please, please.”

He smiled wickedly before he introduced a second, thick finger, stretching you wider. Two were more than enough to satisfy your need. He began curling his fingers inside, making the “come here” motion over and over, and you obliged, wiggling closer each time.

“So fucking tight.” He groaned.

He leaned in and latched back onto your clit, then pulled his other hand from your grasp as he reached blindly to tease and pinch one of your nipples. The overstimulation was too much. Your back arched off the bed and you sobbed his name as you stiffened. It hit then, your second orgasm - pleasure all in one quick burst.

You wiped sweat from your forehead and relaxed back, watching as he finally pulled from you. But he wasn’t done yet. He sucked his fingers then flattened his tongue to clean up the rest of the mess you made. You sat there flushed face, letting your ankle rub lazily against his back as he satisfied himself. You were spent. Craved. And now devoured.

“So sweet.” He hummed as he finally pulled away. 

Then he pushed himself to stand and crawled back on top of you. As you reached for him, he caught your chin and bent down to meet you.

“Taste yourself.” He cooed.

His lips met yours without warning, and he introduced your flavor with a sneaky slip of his tongue. You moaned through the transfer, savoring the tart taste.

“Fuck.” You whispered as he pulled away.

Without warning, you tugged him down and rolled on top before he could settle, pressing fervent kisses to his face.

“I see you’re satisfied.” He smirked.

You giggled and wiggled down, letting your breast squish against him in the most delightful way as you straddled him. You began nipping along his jawline and neck as you ran your hands up and down his chest, admiring how solid he was. He groaned softly at the sting of your teeth and settled his hands on your lower back, massaging softly as you worked. Eventually, he took ahold of your hips and pressed you down on his length – a gentle reminder that it was time. You felt it, hot and throbbing against your own warm sex – still aching with need for more of him. You slid off of him to settle on your knees, and he pushed up.

“Lay on your side.” You instructed.

He swallowed and did as you said, eying you curiously.

When he was positioned, you laid down with your back to him and wiggled closer, feeling his hard length press against your thigh. One of his arms snaked its way under your waist as he shifted you higher and pulled you firmer against his chest. His heartbeat thrummed against your back, in rhythm with your own, and you closed your eyes for a moment, just to appreciate the confirmation of mutual excitement. 

It had been a while since you’d actually lain with someone. And this was always the part where you tended to just be there, not an active participant in most cases. Former lovers had made it known that it wasn’t really for you. But this?…You wanted to enjoy this and to please him just as much as he had already pleased you.

“Love, just the sight of you pleases me.” He assured gently.

You blushed and wiggled back further, soothed by the rise and fall of his chest. His free hand found its way along your jawline, stroking a single finger back and forth as you rested your head on the pillow. He peeked over at you as he did this, moving to graze along your clavicle and collarbone. His fingers dipped in and out of the grooves - teasingly, patiently. Then he walked them slowly down to massage your breast, pinching and rolling your nipples in a way that made you sigh.

You squirmed in his hold, already feeling your slick gathering on your thighs again. You reached back blindly for his throbbing length. A stuttering breath escaped him when you got ahold of it, and you felt his clutch on your breast tighten. You began to pump him slowly, and his forehead connected to your shoulder a second later. After a few pumps, you angled the tip against your entrance, sopping the head in your wetness. Your lips parted at just the feel, knowing it was going to be a tight fit, but a squeeze you were eager to take, nonetheless.

“This is how you want it?” He whispered. 

His warm breath ghosted across your eyelashes, causing them to flutter.

“Yes.”

He pressed a kiss to your shoulder. “Lift your leg for me.”

You did as you were told, letting him go as he positioned your leg to his liking – settling it atop his own. After a brief pause for further adjustment, he began guiding himself in, pushing slowly past your walls. You tensed and let out a breathy sigh at first, feeling that familiar stretch. He paused immediately and peppered gentle kisses to the back of your ear and stroked along your hipbone as he did, giving you time to adjust.

When you were ready, you nodded and he continued, sinking in inch after inch until he was fully settled inside of you. After the initial adjustments, you were left with no pain or tension, just a satisfying ache that pulsed through you. Your walls clenched around him naturally, and you could tell he was already losing himself. His breaths were coming quicker against the back of your neck.

He pulled out slightly, then resettled, giving himself some time to get familiar with the angle – a perfect angle you realized quickly. You began rocking yourself back against him, clutching at his hand still groping your breast. He let you fuck yourself for a couple of seconds before he had to stop you.

“Love… if you keep doing that, this will be over far sooner than I’d like it to be.”

You blushed and calmed yourself, letting him set his own pace. It was slow and steady at first, and you held in a whine, trying to stay on your best behavior so he could have his moment. However, he seemed to sense your growing impatience.

“You want it faster don’t you?” He rasped against your ear. “Greedy, little thing.”

You squeezed his hand tighter and nodded.

He lifted your leg again and rested it further up on his hip, hooking your ankle behind his thigh so he had more access. The two of you were perfectly tangled then, clutching at one another as he picked up his pace, pumping into you quicker.

Your body moved with his, dragging along the sheets as they grew damp and messy with sweat. It felt sublime, like a pool of warmth matching what was happening between your legs. He felt amazing too, sliding in and out of your wetness with slick sweet sounds. All the while he kept his lips to your neck, pressing soft kisses and murmuring sweet words as he coached you along.

_Oh, love. You feel so good. So beautiful. Love, love, love._

Soft sighs and moans escaped from you both as he continued to rock into you. You tried to focus on keeping your leg lifted over his hip, so he wouldn’t slip out. But he had something else on his mind. His free hand found its way between your legs, and he began swirling tight circles around your clit. He teased it gently as his kisses grew more demanding, morphing into soft bites. He was lighting you up. Groping, teasing, nibbling, pumping - making sure you felt him everywhere.

“Fuck…Kylo!” You cried out.

You were so close. And like a good lover, he wanted the satisfaction of seeing his hard work display itself across your pretty face. The hand holding your breast, snaked back up to your throat, turning you to look back at him a bit.

“You’re mine.” He whispered. “No matter where I go, you’ll always be mine. Do you understand?”

You moaned out a slew of incoherent sounds, unable to appreciate his words or answer back properly as you were starting to lose your awareness. But what you could immediately relish in was his tone. It was possessive yet so tender, and that just made the ache within you coil tighter and tighter.

“Kylo…I’m gonna ahh-”

“I could keep you like this for hours...” He continued in his soft rasp. “...but because you've been so good, I'll let you rest after this.” 

His finger picked up speed on your bundle of nerves, teasing so devilishly accurate that you had no choice but to cum again for the third time. This time much harder.

You felt it then - a sudden contraction and almost blinding spasm that shot out as the coil snapped. You writhed against him, crying out and clenching around him tighter as you gushed. He groaned at the sensation and picked up his speed.

“Stay right there.” He hissed.

His grip left your throat and shot for your hip, pressing you back as he fucked you through it. 

“Right there.” 

As you started to come down and regain your senses, he was beginning to lose his. He hiked your thigh up as his thrust became more erratic, and you reached back to hold his waist, trying to keep him from slipping out. He was literally clinging to you now, digging his nails into your skin as he met his climax. A stuttering gasp escaped his lips and then he was spilling into you. He pumped a few more sloppy strokes until he had nothing left, then slowly pulled out and lowered your leg before tugging you back against his chest.

The two of you remained in that position for a while, spooning as his heavy breaths tickled the back of your neck. Eventually, you reached your hand back to stroke his cheek and turned your head to capture his lips before the glow was completely lost. The kisses were sloppy and lazy, but so deliciously tender. You both laid there for a while, dewy as you breathed each other in. Physically worn out, but minds still abuzz. You’d never felt more satisfied.

A moment later, after some resituating under the covers, you were tucked into his side with your head rested comfortable in the crook of his neck. Lemon and vetiver still lingered on his skin, but the smell of sex overpowered it all. You nuzzled closer and started stroking his chest, admiring his scattered moles in the moonlight. Just as you had started to connect them like dots, he lifted his chin to peek down at you. You flicked your gaze to him, waiting for him to speak. A sly grin pulled at his lips.

“So I guess I’ll take the palette again tonight?” He cocked a brow.

You giggled and threw one of your legs over him before leaning up to peck his lips.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

He chuckled softly, “Yes ma’am.”

As you curled back into him, he spoiled you with gentle massages along your hip. But you could sense his growing exhaustion as his fingers slowed. He deserved sleep after that performance, truthfully. You took his hand from your hip and pulled it above the blanket to press a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“Rest.” You urged. 

He started to protest, but you pressed a finger to his lips. His eyes fluttered closed a second later and soft snores followed quickly behind. You smiled and settled again, but could not fall asleep. In truth, you should’ve been just as tired as he, but your mind was running. As you watched his peaceful face, you had time to reflect on that feeling you’d been too afraid to define earlier. It had been blossoming for some time, but now as you rested against him, it weighed heavy in your heart, at full bloom. You turned your face to rest your chin on his chest, watching him breathe softly. Knowing you’d give up almost anything to see him like this forever – relaxed, satisfied, and safe from harm. The sacrificial aspect made it feel an awful lot like what he’d described attachments to be, but in your simple world, there was another term for that -

But it couldn’t be. No...not after just a few days. Not after knowing you’d only be pulled apart soon. But it was.

Love. It was love.

"Love?" He lifted his head slightly with his eyes still shut.

You tensed. 

A beat passed and then he yawned, "Can you make the potpie again tomorrow?"

You blinked. Relieved. Then he continued. 

"I’ll even help chop the vegetables this time."

You let out a slow breath and giggled, “Yes, of course.” 

“Mmmthanks, love.” 

He fell back against the pillow and was out again, but you stayed awake a little while longer, just watching him and coming to terms with your reality.

You were in love with the Supreme Leader, and it seemed as though he was also in love with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how are we feeling? 😅


End file.
